The Girl Next Door:
by AggiE' x3
Summary: .:Edward sufre cuando bella, su gran amor de la niñez, lo abandona ¿Qué pasara cuando bella vuelva pero el tiempo transcurrido y los estereotipos modernos no les permitan volver a unirse ¿Recuperarán su amor? TODOS HUMANOS:.
1. prefacio:

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER AUTORA DE LOS BEST SELLERS-CREPUSCULO, LUNA NUEVA, ECLIPSE Y "AMANECER".

**.:Prefacio:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ama y haz lo que quieras; si te callas, calla por amor; si hablas, habla por amor; si corriges, corrige por amor; si perdonas, perdona por amor; ten la raíz del amor en el fondo de tu corazón: de esta raíz solamente puede salir lo que es bueno.

**San Agustín de Hipona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo respirar cuando el aire ya no basta? ¿Qué hacer cuando ya no hay nada por que luchar?¡Que hacer cuando no hay nadie con quien hablar? Nadie q te escuche… ¿Qué hacer cuando no entienden tu dolor? Quieres saber…

Yo te diré que hacer, Fácil y simple, ¡se quien eres, toma riesgos, pásala bien, haz lo que de verdad quieres sin pensar en que dirán los demás, en pocas palabras manda al diablo todo, diviértete y aprovecha tu vida!

Pero… ¿Cómo vivir cuando mueres por amor? ¿Qué hacer cuando sientes q perdiste todo porque la persona a la q amas ya no esta…? ¿Si se fue no te ama? ¿Dime tu q arias!? Solo se… lo único que yo he aprendido a hacer… da lo mejor de ti y no sientas el cambio, desea que la persona a la que quieres sea feliz aunque también te duela a ti, porque sabes que por mas que tu la quieras esa persona no siente lo mismo por ti, y solo quieres olvidarte de todo, dejar de pensar, comenzar de nuevo y volar. _Aunque la quieras lejos sabes__ que hay algo dentro de ti que quiere que regrese…_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

_To__ be __continued__… __now__! xD_

_Este es solo el prefacio p puntos de vista ideas, etc. Espero les halla gustado._


	2. NOTICIAS:

COMO DIJE ANTES TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER.

* * *

**.:****NOTICIAS:.**

**Edward POV**

-edward hijo con quien iras al baile de fin de curso? – pregunto mi madre mientras entraba a la cocina por mi desayuno.

-Tanya supongo… por? – cuestione inocentemente mientras ella torcía los labios.

-mmm...

-que sucede?

-no estabas con esa chica… como se llamaba (…) así laura? – _OH lauren _pensé en mis adentros… esa chica era muy aburrida.

-bue... - fui cortado por una voz chillona.

- Es lauren mamá y ella es de hace dos semanas verdad edward – me lanzo una mirada traviesa.

-pequeño monstruito! – chille revolviendo sus cabellos cosa que no sirvió de mucho ya que siempre estaban revueltos.

-OH ya veo – ambas comenzaron a reír mientras yo tomaba una tostada y un poco de leche del congelador – hijo entonces no es 100 seguro de q vallas con tanya verdad?

-mmm… porque lo dices?

-maaa! Donde esta mi camiseta de simple plan la necesito! – chillo Emett.

-ya vuelvo - dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Emett – ya voy bebe! – Alice y yo estallamos en risas – así edward no tomes esa leche esta vencida. – escupí la leche ya veo porque se sentía tan agria.

-ma! Yo le digo a edward OK? – agrego Alice, mientras yo me dirigía a el refrigerador por un poco de jugo de naranja.

-esta bien hija – me lanzo una sonrisa y fue a ayudar a "bebe"

-decirme que? – dije mientras pateaba la puerta de el refrigerador para que se cerrara

-Eddie! Recuerdas a tu primera novia? – esa pregunta me pillo desprevenido, claro q la recordaba ella fue mi primer amor; _fue!_

-mmm…. Haber déjame hacer memoria – dije en tono de burla – Ana? – Alice comenzó a fastidiarse – Rena no, no me digas mmm… ya se Larissa.

-Ja ja! – chillo mordiendo una manzana – Isabella tonto! – escuchar su nombre era doloroso para mi.

**FLASH BACK**

**-Edward, despierta bebe**

**-que pasa mami? – cuestione.**

**-bebe, bella se ha ido- sentí como las lagrimas caían por mi rostro.**

**-no mami bella es mi novia ella no se puede ir nooo! – me levante molesto de la cama y comencé a darle golpes en el vientre a mi mami, sabiendo q esto no le causaba ni el menor dolor ella solo se dedico a abrazarme.**

**-lo siento bebe, ellos se fueron hace solo unas horas, bella tenia que marcharse pronto su salud…**

**-nooo! Mami no! Eres mala, bella es mala! Se fue mami se fue – comencé a chillar, mientras mis hermanos entraban a la habitación, Emett sostenía a Alice quien aun no controlaba bien sus pasos.**

**-hermano no llores – chillo Alice – ven no estés triste todo estará bien.**

**- cállate! Mami! Se fue mami bella se fue!**

**-bebe cálmate…**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-edward? – aun me encontraba absorto en mis pensamientos – hey! edward – pronto algo duro choco en mi rostro – edward!

-por dios Alice! – chille tomando mi nariz.

-ya! Lo siento pero es q no respondías.

-a si ella… y? – trate de parecer indiferente.

-bella vuelve edward! – _que?_ – no estas feliz? – chillo emocionada, _bella vuelve…_

-bella vuelve? – cuestiono Emett quien entro colocándose la camiseta con mi madre tras el.

-si su madre me llamo hoy por la mañana dijo que volverán mañana, estoy tan feliz de volver a ver a Rene.

-WOAUU… esto parece una historia de telenovela dos amantes un destino – suspiro mi pequeña hermanita.

- Eddie debes estar desesperado por verla – agrego Emett mientras me quitaba el vaso de leche agria de la mano y la bebía – jajaja mírenlo ni siquiera a llegado y ya lo a dejado petrificado – bebió el vaso y lo escupió rápidamente – buagh!

-Ja! – chille mientras me levantaba y tomaba la tostada – nos vemos ma! – Le di un beso fugas y luego tome mi patineta – chau monstruito – grite mientras pasaba y revoloteaba los cabellos de Alice.

Lance la patineta y me monte en ella sintiendo la brisa fresca de la mañana, los rayos del sol eran algo molestos a tan temprana hora pero que se puede hacer cuando vives en Phoenix, de todas maneras nunca cambiaria esto por nada; cruzaba la casa vecina en la cual solía vivir bella cuando mi subconsciente tuvo q abrir su bocota _bella vuelve_ – Maldición! – chille perdiendo el equilibrio, la patineta se atasco en una grieta haciendo q yo saliera disparado, rodé unas cuantos metros en el piso jalando a alguien conmigo, me quede absorto cuándo me di cuenta de que era una chica.

-tu!? – chille algo confuso aun.

* * *

**Muy bien este a sido mi primer capitulo espero que les halla gustado xD bexos!! Plis dejen reviews!**


	3. Preguntas:

Uaz

Uaz! De nuevo xD bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, en realidad es el segundo ya que el prefacio no cuenta por ser prefacio…mmm bueno ustedes me entienden. No las aburro mas simplemente disfruten y manden too al diablo por ser felices! Lamento haber demorado pero mi consejera se tardo. -.- TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER!+

* * *

**.:Preguntas:.**

- ¿¡tu!? – chille aun desconcertado.

-¡bebo quejón! – Tanya comenzó a besarme, ¿espera como me dijo?, este es nuevo, haber osito, conejo, amor, edwardcito, oso mimoso pero nunca bebo quejón – ¿que sucede?

-¿que? – dije aun algo distraído mientras me daba cuenta de que todas las personas nos miraban.

- estas raro – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-no, no es nada tati es decir tanya sorry jeje solo jugaba – me pare sacudiéndome, ella se sentó cruzada de piernas extendiéndome la mano para que la ayudara, me acerque y lo primero que hice fue tomar mi patineta.

-¡atorrante! – chillo golpeándome mientras yo me eche a reír.

-jajaja no te molestes cielo solo jugaba – dije aun en risas – ven déjame ayudarte.

-no ya no quiero nada – que linda se veía haciendo ese puchero, _se_ _parece a bella_ ¿en que diablos pienso? …creo que esto es lo mejor… tal vez no estuvo mal plantarme con tanya y hacer todo formal creo que fue lo mejor o tal vez no.

-vamos… - dije algo molesto – tanya… 1… - conté lentamente para que terminara con ese absurdo puchero – 2 … 3… - seguía en la misma posición genial ella también tenia su genio.

-jum! – se volteo dándome la espalda aun en el suelo.

- tu lo quisiste… - murmure

-¿que?

Sin pensarlos dos veces tire la patineta y me fui no tenia tiempo para sus tonterías, llegaría tarde al instituto, si bueno tal vez no debí dejarla así pero ya me perdonara _bella vuelve_ estupido subconsciente ¡cierra el pico! Chille furioso, cuando llegue al instituto estaba totalmente vació, ¿porque siento que he olvidado algo?

_**En casa de los cullen**__**…**_

**Alice POV**

-¿y Edward? ¿Adonde fue con tanta prisa? – cuestiono Emmett, limpiándose la leche agria de la camiseta.

-no lo se… - respondí, era verdad ¿adonde fue?

-Alice querida date prisa o llegaras tarde al instituto…

-hoy no hay instituto mamá, recuerda que esta en reparación luego de que ya sabes quienes decidieron organizar esa fiesta – respondí, Emmett y sus amigos habían dejado el instituto realmente mal, menos mal que a el no lo pillaron en pleno in fraganti; _instituto_, eso era por dios que..

-¡que idiota! – chillo Emmett en risas.

-OH… - susurro mi madre al darse cuenta – jajaja, llegara furioso

-mejor le llamamos – agregue aun en risas.

-no espera yo are algo mejor – respondió Emmett.

-bueno niños yo ya me voy, así – mama corrió a la cocina y tomo el celular de papa – siempre lo olvida se lo dejare de paso al trabajo, recuerdan nada de travesuras.

-esta bien pero de prisa he Jasper – mi corazón salto al escuchar su nombre - no quiero perderme esto y dile a rosalie que la amo con todo mi ser – chillo Emmett colgando el teléfono.

-demasiado tarde – respondió mama rodando los ojos – Emmett no le fastidies demasiado, tu padre esta cansado de tener que remodelar la casa cada semana.

-si señor – dijo en postura militar – digo ¡si señora!

-adiós niños.

- ¡nos vemos mami! – agregamos los dos angelicalmente esperando escuchar el motor del mercedes alejarse, 5, 4, 3, 2,1…

-¡se fue!

-¡muy bien! – salte de la encimera hacia Emmett – ¿que le vamos a hacer?

-mmm… aun no estoy seguro, planeaba pasar el día de todas maneras con rosalie así que invite a los hale a venir a casa, empezaremos molestando a edward luego… ya veremos una competencia o tal vez una pelea inofensiva por escapar de sus garras.

-¿estas seguro de que edward regresara a casa? – le pregunte algo dudosa.

-Alice, es lunes, Edward nunca andaría por las calles con esa mochila repleta de libros.

-es verdad – ambos quedamos en silencio por un momento

-¿OIE y los Swan ocuparan la casa de al lado como antes?

-¡SIP! – chille de emoción, me alegraba mucho tener a bella de vuelta hace años que no la veía ni supe nada de ella, se que debería estar molesta pero entiendo, la salud de bella era importante, lastima que edward no capto eso.

-podremos colarnos a su casa como cuando éramos niños ¿recuerdas? – es cierto aunque nuestras casas fueran enormes estaban conectadas por un hermoso jardín que no había perdido su encanto gracias a mama, los vecinos que tomaron la casa de los Swan, los Black tuvieron que irse hace 2 años desde entonces esa casa a quedado totalmente abandonada, pero aun conservaba esa calidez.

_**En el instituto**__**…**_

**Edward**** POV**

El instituto aun tenia esa mala finta después de la fiesta de los graduados _Emmett_ – ¡rayos! - me deslice aun poco mas adentro, era extraño que no hubiera nadie, _bella vuelve mañana_ en ese momento volví a caer - ¡estupida patineta, estupida cera, estupido cartel, estupida Tanya¡ - comencé a balbucear un montón de obscenidades mientras me fijaba en aquel cartel que me izo caer.

**CERRADO POR REPARACIONES**

**LAS CLACES SE REANUDARAN EL 06-08**

-¡estupido karma!, ¡me lo merezco por tratar así a bella, que digo a Tanya, rayos! – chille.

-¿quien es bella? – aquella voz _OH no_ creí que no me seguiría; me gire para encontrarme con una muy enfadada Tanya.

-nadie… - susurre aun enfadado conmigo mismo mientras jugaba con la patineta.

-¡bebo quejón! Exijo la verdad como tu novia ¡tengo derecho a saber todo lo que piensas y sientes! - _¿Quién se cree?_ - Y exijo saberlo ahora no seas tan complejo y comparte… no se tus angustias problemas desilusiones conmigo por algo estoy aquí – entrelazo sus manos con las mías, Tanya era la única que soportaba mi mal humor, aunque a veces no me importaba lo que decía, en ese momento mi celular vibro.

-¡Va! – chillo tanya elevando las manos al cielo, observe el numero y luego me lleve el móvil al oído.

-¿si Alice?, si ya me di cuenta… – observe como tanya se sentaba en la patineta y rebuscaba en mi mochila.

-salúdala de mi parte… - susurro con ese desden suyo hacia mi hermanita.

-tanya te manda saludos, no si, si estoy bien

-bebo quejón ¿porque tienes tus libros?

-¡Muérete! – chille disgustado al escuchar como emmett me molestaba.

-¡Edward! – chillo Tanya

-rayos, cielo no era para ti, ¿que? ¡Emmett quieres callarte!

-¡genial!

-¡no! ¡no soy tan idiota como para andar por las calles con mi mochila repleta de libros!

-si lo eres – respondió Tanya sonriendo mientras sujetaba mi mochila llena de libros .

-ya bueno… -dije respondiendo a Alice..

-¡lo aceptas! – exclamo

-¡no! Quiero decir no, si espera, si ya voy a casa – colgué el móvil y lo guarde.

-¡que frustrante! – exclame apretándome el tabique nasal.

-Bueno – tanya se puso en pie mientras me abrazaba con fuerza – ¿que planes para hoy amor? – _bella_ ¡maldición ella esta en mi mente! No puedo estar con Tanya cuando me siento tan… desconectado del mundo ahora que lo pienso bella y yo nunca llegamos a romper nuestro noviazgo, ¡que rayos estoy pensando!

-¡Edward! Estas muy raro hoy no te entiendo me tratas de una manera tan rara ¿por que?

-¿que?

-sabes será mejor que me valla… – susurro.

-si claro… - agregue, era lo mejor de todas maneras bella ocupaba mi cabeza hoy.

-¡que! – Chillo indignada - ¿No vas a detenerme ni nada? – exclamo, pero no pude entenderla muy bien ya que me encontraba realmente distraído.

-si claro yo te llamo Tanya adiós - tome mi mochila y me fui.

Realmente el saber que bella volvía me había sacado de mi, no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera ella, mis recuerdos de la niñez eran muy vagos, no sabia si bella seguiría siendo la misma de antes o si habría cambiado totalmente, y ¿que tal si era fea ahora? O y si se hubiera vuelto mas hermosa de lo normal la criatura mas tierna y dulce que yo recordaba?

* * *

Bueno mmm… no se si es lo que esperaban pero les prometo que pronto estará mas interesante :) xD en realidad estas es solo la mitad de lo que iba a ser el segundo capt. pero es que yo también soy tan impulsiva que me moría por subirlo, mañana subiré la otra mitad se los prometo nos vemos!

Besos a todas y muchas gracias por sus review : **(11/06/08) 7:20pm**

amix Nia **AdaWongTN** obvio que esta super cool lo hice yo ps! xD juju nu mentira amix gracias por apoyarme tanto! TKE! Espero leer el fic en el que matas a ronald mac'donald pronto! xD mata a barney! xD (no deberas matalo) Muahahahaha.

**NitZ**: me alegra mucho que mi fic te haya gustado tanto, yo tmb no encontraba mucho que leer así que decidí escribirlo basándome en algunas cosas que solo me pasan a mi xD y en un sueño muy raro que tuve o0

**¡hey! Charlone** gracias por tu reconstructiva critica sobre mi uso del "q" tipo msn … y mi falta al momento de usar los signos! xD saez q tienes razón! Es solo q casi siempre estoy distraída es q a veces no c q escribo tanto q a veces cometo errores q pueden ser molestos ya q me dejo llevar y con respecto a lo de los signos es solo q practico ingles así q necesito practicar mi writing tmb ya q es esencial si no… no paso de nivel! y es por eso q en el grammar es esencial q escriba los signos de esa manera y lo practico tanto q es por eso q se me quedan cuando escribo espero q no te moleste de nuevo gracias por el consejo sobre el "q"xD y a la firme ya q xu! … no de verdad gracias ) estaré mas atenta! Y charlone se q no somos muy diferentes con los errores "Solo no olvides el uso explicativo (o causal) del "porque" en lugar de "por que"" xD te estoy vigilando Muahahahaha. Un mentira bye amix gracias por la critica.( ya lo se soy bien joda xD)

**PknaPcosa**: OMG! Estoy feliz de poder tenerte como lectora! Me alegra mucho de que te halla gustado mi historia xD no te veía (leía) desde "el noveno cullen" xD tu historia "entre la vida y la muerte" y "**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**" demasiado buenas! Re-nice! justo en estos momentos la estoy terminando de leer, mi compu Estuvo malograda un buen tiempo BU! Y perdí toos mis archivos por eso demoraba en actualizar y no entraba mucho :( pero ya estoy de vuelta xD! Espero que actualices pronto tu fic me encanta:)!! Es super adorable!

**EDWARDKANAME**: Uaz! A pedido tuyo e actualizado mas rápido xD un poco cortito pero actualice, te prometo que esto va a estar mas interesante pronto no desesperéis que la magia de Edward nos va a salvar xD! Besos!

**Edith:** Uaz! Bueno aquí esta mi siguiente capt… creo que te darás una mejor idea entre los siguientes capt, te prometo que estarán mas entretenidos, aunque Edward se va a caer mucho de la patineta por pensar tanto en bella, con respecto a lo que va yo aun no estoy muy segura creo que cambiare un poco algunos aspectos aun no lo se por eso acepto sugerencias.

**BECKI**: Uaz! Becky :) me alegra de que te guste mi fic, si tienes razón desde la perspectiva de Edward las cosas suenan mejor! :)

**ali-chan:** Uaz! Bueno espero que te haya gustado, la verdad a mi todo trabajo que ago me gusta y siempre pienso que es bueno que va! manda al diablo too!

Ya veremos si te gusta mi fic de aquí a unos cuantos capt. Mas:)

WAUU apenas llevo escribiendo esto y ya llegaron más reviews! :)

**yurii cullen**: Uaz! Me alegra tenerte como lectora y que ames mi fic! A mi también me encanta el fic que estas traduciendo "**Back Home**" es muy interesante es mas, me as inspirado a traducir un fic que leí hace unos días… la verdad no se si le agradara ooo! Y los review siguen llegando xD, bueno yurii me alegra mucho tenerte como lectora y te adelanto que el fic que voy a traducir es Kitty Kyler :) nos vemos pronto actualizare, espero saber mas de ti!

**danielablack: **Uaz! Haaaaaaa! Que emoción te gusto mi fic xD! Te prometo actualizar pronto, es mas e tenido que aguantar un poco en subir este capt ya que los reviews siguen llegando xD además aun necesito el punto de vista de mi consejera xD! Weno nos vemos bye! Actualizare lo más pronto posible ya que ya tengo avanzado algunos capt.

Bueno nos vemos pronto no olviden dejar sus opiniones y reviews pa' levantarme la moral xD y seguir escribiendo.

Bye!

Besos! ;)


	4. Nos veremos pronto no?

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS AMIGOS DE BELLA

* * *

**.:****Nos veremos pronto no?:.**

**Bella POV:**

-lista querida? –pregunto Rene.

-si mama – trate de ocultar la tristeza en mi voz, no quería irme, pero el regresar a Phoenix el calido Phoenix era de verdad muy emocionante – Vamos!

Nos encaminamos hacia el aeropuerto de Seattle para tomar nuestro vuelo, creo q todo lo que echare de menos será la tumba de mi padre (…) el celular de mama comenzó a sonar cuando nos encontrábamos verificando los boletos, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-hola?(…) pero no pueden hacerlo sin mi? (…) entiendo, cálmate Jasón tratare(….) no este es una mal momento estoy apunto de viajar – _Ho no!_ – tratare, esta bien, dame una hora si gracias (…) no, no importa.

-mama? – Dije preocupada – que paso?

-bella cariño, tendrás que ir sola.

-que! No mama por favor no recuerdo la calle no me acuerdo de nada me voy a perder además tu eres la que necesita ir no yo!

-tranquila hija llamare a un chofer para que te recoja, y con lo de mi tratamiento… lo retrasare un poco, no te preocupes no es nada grave recuerdas?

-mama esa casa es enorme estaré sola! Por favor mama no me hagas esto, ven conmigo o si no déjame quedarme aquí.

-lo siento cielo no puedes, las clases ya han iniciado, debes ir. – mama tenia una gran compañía a su nombre y al parecer tienen problemas con lo de la administración, como es posible que Jasón sea tan incompetente

-pero mama voy a estar totalmente sola!

-tranquila déjame pensar… - se veía realmente frustrada – ya se puedes quedarte en casa de los cullen o tal vez los Hale… no, mejor no Ruby es muy… loca, los Cullen si ellos son la mejor opción.

-que?

-los cullen cielo, hablare con Esme y Carlisle para que te quedes con ellos una temporada hasta que yo llegue.

-mama! No puedes hacerme esto yo casi ni los recuerdo! Además, no hemos hablado con ellos hace tanto… pensaran no se…

-hay hija es que no se que hacer estoy tan hay! – De verdad estaba frustrada – hay no se que hacer hay un problema en la compañía para el traslado y no lo pueden hacer sin mi bella – comenzó a caminar en círculos mareándome totalmente - mi tratamiento lo tenia que hacer haya, pero aun puedo hacerlo aquí un tiempo mas, y tu! Bueno no puedes perder clases, ya estas matriculada, necesitas ir y seria una perdida sacarte de ese colegio porque de todas maneras viviremos ahí – Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro - pero a la vez no quiero dejarte ir sola a esa casa, pero tienes que ir porque las clases ya han comenzado y no puedes perderlas.

-ya mama! Tranquila, iré sola – dije tambaleándome un poco.

-estas segura bella?

-mama ya he aceptado no me hagas dudar de nuevo para que comience este lió otra vez

-esta bien, esta bien –dijo calmándome. – pero es que eres mi bebe y te vas sola

-mama! – Chille – mira acepto esto pero tendrás que prometer que mandaras mi auto para mañana temprano no pienso tomar el autobús.

-OK hija, pero estas segura de que no quieres quedarte con los cullen?

-no mama no quiero molestarlos

-y los Hale?

-mama!

-bueno pero de todas maneras le diré a Esme que te de un vistazo de ves en cuando

-mama! Ya no estoy pequeña.

-o si ya lo se, pero recuerda que tu novio va vivir al lado jajaja

-novio? Que novio? – me hice a la tonta, me sentía muy apenada por lo que paso con edward.

-Edward cielo, bueno se hace tarde querida ya debes subir al avión.

-mama! No le digas a Esme lo de papa por favor.

-porque?...

-no simplemente no se lo digas por favor – sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-entiendo cielo – me abrazo fuerte – te prometo que iré lo mas pronto posible.

-cuanto tiempo? – pregunte curiosa

-no estoy segura, te llamare luego si hija?

-esta bien mama

-vamos se hace tarde ve, te quiero mucho.

-gracias mama yo también te quiero mucho… pero de verdad me gustaría quedarme.

-bella! – escuche a alguien llamarme, pronto la voz se hizo mas cercana seguida por otras… - bella espera!

-Hey! Hola chicos que hacen aquí?

-Solo… - respondió Mateo mientras posaba sus manos en sus rodillas tomando aire – solo.. Hay agua! Necesito agua y aire.

-jajaja – me reí, el siempre había sido mi mejor amigo.

-bella! – chillo Mía – por que no nos dijiste que te ibas? – pregunto indignada.

-si eso! – chillo mateo cayendo al piso.

-lo siento chicos, es solo que creí que sería lo mejor…

-creíste que seria lo mejor irte sin despedirte de nosotros? – Dijo negando con su cabeza – que mal bella, que mal…

-aja! – chillo Mateo aun en el piso, mientras levantaba una mano para volver a dejarla caer.

-Bella! – otra voz me llamo – gracias a Dios aun no te as ido … quería decirte que yo te amo bella y haré lo que sea para que te quedes … - Edwin se arrodillo frente a mi tomando mi mano el era uno de mis amigos, aunque siempre quiso que fuéramos algo mas, Edwin era muy atractivo, tenia ojos azules, la piel blanca y suave, y el cabello castaño – mi linda y dulce bella… - por _favor dios que no haga lo que creo que quiere hacer_, ¡desde siempre le eh dado a entender que no quiero nada con el! – serias mi esposa? – quede boquiabierta _¿Por que?_ Solo esto me pasa a mi, observe a todos mirándome con expresión divertida, ni yo me lo esperaba, rápidamente aleje mi mano de Edwin,- no quiero casarme apenas tengo 17.

-lo se bella el que dirán y todas esas cosas, pero te necesito! – por favor que algo me salve! Dios muéstrame que no me has abandonado!- y…

-bella no te vayas! – vi a Mili correr hacia mi seguida por toda la escuela que mal…

-bella no queremos que te vallas.

-si por favor no te vallas. –chillaron todos, me alegraba de que me quisieran tanto, pero mama… debía hacerlo por ella, además solo seria un tiempo no?

-chicos! Chicos!- escuchen de verdad estoy muy feliz de que hayan venido a despedirse de mi, lamento no haberles dicho que me iba, creí…. Creí que seria lo mejor, después de todo yo recién me entere hace unas horas – claro no hubiera aceptado irme de no saber que mi mama estaba enferma, no me dijo que tenia, pero yo siento que es algo malo, con mas razón fui yo quien le rogué que fuéramos a donde teníamos que ir para que se sanara, después de todo ella era lo único que me quedaba en la vida, Charlie murió haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, por eso le admiraba, se que yo tengo mi futuro asegurado, pero no soporto la idea de estar completamente sola en este mundo.

-bella, de prisa hija o perderás el avión.

-que?! Solo te vas tu! sin tu mama, gracias bella se nota que nos quieres – dijo Amelia cruzando sus brazos.

-lo siento Mía, tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, prometo contarte todo de verdad pero ahora no.

-bella calma entendemos.. – susurro Mili – pero vendrás a visitarnos verdad?

-claro que si chicos… ustedes son parte de mi vida – dije llevando una mano a mi pecho mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas por tener que irme – los llevo aquí… - susurre entre lloriqueos – en el "bobo" por siempre.

-en el bobo! – chillo Max uno de mis primeros amigos.

-bella te vamos a extrañar mucho – chillo Amelia acercándose a mi, y abrazándome.

-yo también bella! – chillo Mateo abrazándome mientras comenzaba a llorar - vamos chicas! Abrazo de grupo!

-bella no queremos que te vallas! – chicas y chicos comenzaron a abrazarme riendo, y llorando.

Pronto me vi envuelta por móntense de brazos, personas que me rogaban por quedarme, gente a la que extrañare, pero solo será un tiempo… volveré pronto no?

-lo siento chicos ya es tarde… - susurro mi mama – bella tiene que subir al avión…

-señora swan! Si esta mandando a bella lejos por esa vez que nos encontró a mí y a Máx. Jugando con sus vestidos lo sentimos mucho pero no la mande lejos! – dijo Mateo acercándose a mi madre - castígueme a mi! Tómeme a mi!

-Mateo eres un caso… - susurre dándole un abrazo – prometo que volveré pronto chicos…

-Señora swan por que usted no va a viajar con bella?

-bueno yo tengo que arreglar unas cosas aquí, luego iré – dijo tranquilamente mientras observaba su reloj – uff! Bueno chicos de verdad bella ya debe subir al avión o lo perderá.

-Entonces si bella no sube al avión no se ira – dijo Mateo entusiasmándose – oigan hay que llevarnos a bella hasta que el avión se valla!

- no servirá Mateo, la subiría en el siguiente vuelo. – respondió mi madre

-Mateo cállate! – le grito Mía quien lloraba a mares – bueno bella supongo que esto es un… - medito un momento – un asta pronto – dijo sonriendo – te voy a extrañar.

-yo también, los extrañare a todos! – dije sumergiéndome en los abrazos.

-bella por favor… - susurro Edwin una vez mas.

- lo siento Edwin pero no siento lo mismo – dije encogiéndome de hombros, es verdad en todo este tiempo nunca había logrado sentir nada por nadie, bueno nada serio como amor.

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 411 FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA TERCERA PUERTA.

-Bueno chicos ahí esta mi señal adiós – dije mientras me giraba para coger mis maletas.

-No! – chillo Mateo y lo ultimo que vi fue el piso – bella no te vallas! ¿Quién me dirá "Mateo eres un idiota" cuando haga mis tonterías? ¿Quien me aconsejara cuando tenga problemas? No bella tu eres mi amiga!

-por favor Mateo no me la hagas tan difícil – sabia que esto pasaría, por eso trate de que mi partida fuera lo mas discreta posible.

-saben que?¡ estoy de acuerdo con mateo! – Chillo mili – no podemos dejar que bella se valla.

-chicos ya esto va enserio bella perderá el avión – chillo mi madre una vez mas.

-no nos quitaran a bella! – chillo Edwin cargándome mientras máx. Me arranchaba las maletas, obvio que me cargaron por mis torpes pasos, si no, no seria capaz de correr ni a la puerta sin caerme – va monos! – con esa ultima palabra todo el mundo se echo a correr llevándome con ellos.

-que chévere nuestro primer secuestro en grupo y lo grave todo! – grito Patrick, un buen amigo del instituto, se que me quieren y todo pero esto es el colmo secuestrarme?

-chicos basta no bájenme! – no quería irme, es decir, si mi mama no va porque yo debo ir, mejor es esperarla e ir juntas, que importa perder unas cuantas clases.

-SEGURIDAD! – grito mi mama ¡_oh no!,_ pronto nos atraparon llevándome nuevamente hacia la puerta tres, era tremendo el espectáculo que dimos, así que había mucha gente, rodeándonos y mirándonos expectantes a que hagamos otra locura; los chicos me bajaron y pronto me acerqué a mi madre quien me observaba furiosa.

-bella que irresponsable me susurro – sujetándome – tremendo espectáculo… ahora despídete de tus amigos y sube al avión.

-bien chicos, ahora si… nos vemos – ellos sabían que era inútil así que uno por uno se acercaron a abrazarme, finalmente me despedí de todos incluyendo mi madre, abrase por ultima vez a mis tres mejores amigos, Máx, Mateo y Mía. – Adiós… - susurre – los quiero a todos, mama te espero en casa.

-señorita apresúrese, ya debemos cerrar la puerta tres –me apresuro una azafata mientras le daba mi boleto.

-adiós! – chille con lagrimas en mis ojos, por eso odiaba las despedidas, apenas pase por la puerta me gire para echarle un ultimo vistazo a mis mejores amigos, luego la azafata prácticamente azoto la puerta en mi cara, me voltee molesta y escuche lo que parecían ser rasguños en la puerta, como si un montón de cachorros estuvieran desesperados por entrar.

-Raf! raf raf Auuuuuuu! – esos eran Mateo y Máx, me reí bajito mientras me dirigía al avión.

-jóvenes aléjense de la puerta – chillo la azafata desde la otra puerta.

-nunca! Libertad de expresión! – chillo Máx.

-auch! – chillaron ambos en coro.

-son idiotas! – chillo Mía, o Dios si que iba a extrañar esto.

Subí al avión a regañadientes, la verdad es que no quería ir sola, y mucho menos tener que estar en esa gran casa sola, y al parecer durante todo este vuelo también voy a estar sola,solo me dedique a pensar en muchas cosas y reflexionar sobre que pasaria cuando me encontrara con Edward, me pregunto como estará…

* * *

Uaz bueno sorry por no actualizar ayer tuve mucho que estudiar xD

les agradezco a todas por sus reviews, ya son mas de 20! Y por eso, prometo que mañana subire dos capitulos mas!, xD llega ya la parte divertida… que pasara cuando bella vea a Edward nuevamente? ¿será capaz de reconocerlo? Que sucederá tatata, mañana se los prometo! ) besos a todas son lo maximo!


	5. De Miedo

**

* * *

**

Uaz bueno aquí esta mi siguiente capt, les prometo que mas tarde subiré el otro pero les prometo que lo hare xD así que no desesperen!

****

* * *

**.:De Miedo:.**

Subí al avión a regañadientes, la verdad es que no quería ir sola, y mucho menos tener que estar en esa gran casa sola, y al parecer durante todo este vuelo también voy a estar sola, me pregunto como estará Edward…

**FLAS BACK**

**-quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunto a mitad del enorme jardín**

**-que? – dije angelicalmente.**

**-es que tu eres muy bonita y yo quiero que seas mi novia.**

**-esta bien – me acerque a edward y le di un beso en la mejilla.**

**-ven tengo q decirle a mi mami.**

**-ya vamos – dije entre risas.**

**Caminamos de la mano riéndonos hasta llegar a la enorme casa de edward, claro yo tropecé unas cuantas veces pero el siempre me ayudaba.**

**-mami!... mami! – edward comenzó a llamar a su mama.**

**-señora mami de edward! señora mami de edward! – comencé a llamarla yo también.**

**-bella! Bella! – chillo alice desde su carreola.**

**-hola alice! – chille corriendo hacia ella y tropezándome.**

**-niños! Que hacen? – esa era la voz de la mama de rosalie quien venia con rosalie atrás de ella.**

**-hola bella! – chillo rose al verme, el vestido de conejos q tenia era muy bonito.**

**-hola rosalie! – chille yo también**

**-que hacen? - pregunto**

**-Rose! Has visto a mi mami? – pregunto edward mientras tomaba mi mano**

**-no – dijo tiernamente, rosalie siempre era tan bonita.**

**-OH rosalie bebe hazlo de nuevo te viste tan adorable tengo que tomarte una foto! – La mama de rosalie comenzó a tomarle fotos mientras ella reía y hacia pucheros que la hacían ver mas linda – a si edward tu mama esta en la cocina junto con tu mami bella.**

**-ven bella vamos! – chillo de emoción mientras me jalaba.**

**-espera edward!**

**-que?**

**-hay que llevar a Alice.**

**-yo la llevo – apareció Jasper quien comenzó a empujar la carreola.**

**-OH jasper bebe se ven tan lindos, quietos tengo que tomarles una foto – la mama de rosalie llegaba a ser algo extraña con eso de las fotos, pero que se podía hacer ella trabajaba de fotógrafa o algo así.**

**-mami! – edward corrió a abrazar a su mama mientras yo corría con la mía.**

**-que pasa bebe? – edward corrió hacia mi nuevamente tomando mi mano.**

**-mami bella es mi novia - dijo sonriendo al igual que yo, todos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.**

**-bella! - Me llamo la mama de edward - me quitaste a mi edward!**

**-si es mió! - chille colgándome en el**

**-jajaja que tiernos su primer amor – dijo mi mama aplaudiendo – Ruby , Ruby! Por fa tómales una foto se ven tan lindos.**

**-claro esto es historia pura una amor tan joven! **

**-mama – Emmett jalaba el vestido de su mama.**

**-si bebe?**

**-yo también quiero tener una novia!**

**-que? Emmett pero quien va a ser tu novia?**

**-yo quiero tener una novia! – chillo haciendo una pataleta.**

**-ya los niños no lloran – dijo Rosalie acercándose a el con ese encanto q solo ella tiene.**

**-mama! Yo quiero una novia.**

**-ya no llores! Yo voy a ser tu novia – chillo Rosalie mientras nuestras mamas reían.**

**-vamos Emmett toma la mano de Rosalie – este se puso en pie y tomo su mano – que lindos! – chillo la mama de Rosalie nuevamente.**

**-vaya ya perdí a dos de mis hijos en un solo día, solo me queda mi pequeña Alice – todos voltearon a ver a Alice quien jugaba tranquilamente con Jasper desde su carreola – bueno ya son tres.**

**-Jasper bebe tu quieres que Alice sea tu novia? – susurro la mama de Rosalie; este volteo y asintió – hay que tiernos! Son tan lindos! – chillo mientras sacaba mas y mas fotos de todos.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Señorita? – sentí como alguien me movía – señorita!

-he…? – desperté algo soñolienta aun.

-ya hemos llegado señorita

-que! – mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que no había prácticamente nadie – gracias por despertarme – respondí algo apenada mientras me ponía en pie y trataba de recoger mis maletas – esto… azafata disculpe podría ayudarme con las maletas? – vi. Como reprimía una risita pero es que no todos en el mundo podemos ser gigantonas.

-aquí tiene

-gracias - fue lo único que dije mientras bajaba a trompicones del avión – donde esta el chofer? – saque el móvil y llame a Rene.

_-hola! Bella ya has llegado!_

-si mama, pero donde esta el chofer?

_-debe estar por llegar, el tendrá un cartel con tu nombre_

-genial mama! Mas desapercibida no puedo pasar.

-_cielo tengo que colgar nos veremos pronto._

Tome mis maletas mientras me sentaba, de pronto sentí un flash! En mi rostro, voltee y me di cuenta de q una rubia despampanante me había tomado una foto.

-lo siento querida, es que la imagen y postura que tenias eran perfectas – por un momento me pareció conocida, ese cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules, despampanante belleza, no, no puede ser ella – bueno lo siento me tengo que ir, ya a llegado la modelo con quien debo trabajar nos vemos! – grito mientras corría, su actitud era la misma q Ruby Hale la madre de Rosalie y Jasper, espontánea y llena de energía.

-señorita Isabella Swan! – escuche que alguien me llamaba – señorita Isabella Swan! – me puse en pie inmediatamente, un joven 4 años mayor q yo con un cartelito gritaba mi nombre, camine hacia el llevando mis cosas – señorita Isabella?

-si

-un gusto señorita Isabella! – Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba – mi nombre es Raymond, y yo la llevare hasta su domicilio.

-encantada Raymond, pero llámame bella.

-si señorita.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa estaba todo oscuro, raymond llevo mis cosas hasta dentro y luego se fue sin antes besar mi mano y dejarme su tarjeta sugiriéndome que le llamara si es que me sentía sola, asustada o cualquier cosa.

La casa era tan hermosa como la recordaba, era muy espaciosa y llena de vida, pero tan solitaria… decidí dar un paseo por el jardín, deseaba verlo con todas mis ganas, tome una linterna y una vieja manta mientras me encaminaba hacia el patio, aun se podía ver la hermosa puesta de sol, la piscina se encontraba vacía, pero también tenia unas marcas raras como si alguien hubiese andado por ahí con una patineta – genial tendré q poner vigilancia – rodee la piscina y me dirigí hacia el hermoso jardín, tendí la manta y me recosté en ella mientras observaba el hermoso cielo con esos colores tan deslumbrantes.

Pshps (sonido como si alguien estuviera entre la hierba)

-que es eso? – me levante sobresaltada mientras observaba a todos lados, entre la poca luz pude vislumbrar una pequeña figura yendo de un lado al otro – quien es!? – chille pero no hubo respuesta, la hierba estaba demasiado alta como para poder observar algo, sentí como esa pequeña figura se acercaba mas a mi, trate de seguirla con los ojos pero no pude, pronto el sonido seso pero aun me sentía algo intranquila, pensé que tal vez solo fue un animalito a algo, _y que tal si es un ladrón o un asesino!_ – no, no yo me voy – dije tratando de ponerme en pie, en cuanto me gire aun en el suelo escuche nuevamente aquel sonido; mire a todas partes hasta que sentí a alguien tras de mi, me gire y observe como una pequeña cabeza con el cabello revuelto en puntas se asomaba – OH por dios!, Oh por dios! – dije en gritos, era alguien pero quien _es un asesino loco en serie estoy segura!_ Aquella figura desapareció nuevamente, me puse en pie lo más rápido que pude tratando de buscarla, para poder evitarla mientras corría.

-bella!? – una voz chillona y extremadamente perfecta salto tras de mi logrando que de el grito mas grande de mi vida.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... – me cubrió la boca rápidamente _estoy muerta_ pensé, _me van a matar!_

-bella si eres tu – afirmo, al parecer me concia - soy yo Alice!

-Alice? – dije en cuanto quito su mano, no podía creerlo

-bella que emoción verte de nuevo!! – chillo abrazándome.

-Alice que alegría – dije con lagrimas en los ojos mientras saltamos de un lado al otro chillando de emoción –casi me das un ataque! Que hacías entre la hierba!?

-bueno veras, estaba en mi balcón cuando vi que alguien merodeaba por tu casa, pensé que eran los amigos de ed... Unos amigos que suelen practicar en tu piscina así que decidí ir a decirles que se fueran, pero luego me di cuenta de que solo era una persona así que creí que era Jasper, pero luego te tendiste en el piso y ahí fue cuando saque mi ultima conclusión, pensé que eras una ladrón por eso Salí de la casa corriendo hacia aquí con un bate, pero lo perdí entre la hierba así que trate de buscarlo, pero no lo logre, al final me acerque sigilosamente, no creí que fueras tu ya que supuestamente llegarías mañana.

-a es cierto, lo que pasa es que tuvimos que volver antes, bueno yo tuve que volver antes por el instituto, ya sabes no puedo perder clases.

-en serio en donde estas matriculada?

-en la Cayetano, estoy algo cansada así que pienso faltar mañana – dije estirándome un poco.

-y pasado mañana

-que?

-a no nada es que yo también estudio ahí al igual que mis hermanos! – dijo emocionada

-en serio que alegría estaremos juntas!

-si pero de aquí a una semana ya que Emmett y sus amigos hicieron una especie de fiesta y veras el instituto quedo muy dañado.

-Maldición vine sola por nada – es verdad ahora por lo menos no estaré sola, Alice puede acompañarme -Emmett? Como esta!? Como esta tu papa y los hale y tu madre? – dije algo curiosa.

-oh bella no sabes todo lo que te as perdido durante este tiempo- dijo entre risas.

Nos sentamos en la hierba y platicamos acerca de todo lo que paso cuando me fui, porque me fui, me sorprendió saber que Emmett y Rosalie llevaban juntos desde entonces, pero que ella y Jasper comenzaron a salir desde hace solo meses, le pregunte por que? Y ella me respondió como eran niños pensaron q solo era un juego pero luego cuando fueron creciendo se dieron cuenta de todo lo que sentían y comenzaron a salir, me contó de sus padres, de cómo casi nunca estaban en casa pero q de todas maneras todos se querían, me hablo sobre el comportamiento de edward que gruñón se había vuelto desde que me fui, los nuevos amigos que tenia y sus nuevos intereses… pero yo decidí pasar el tema, le hable sobre mi madre y le conté lo del trágico accidente de mi padre, ella me dijo q en verdad lo lamentaba y yo sabia q era así, hablamos unas horas mas sobre todas las cosas graciosas q nos habían pasado, amistades que teníamos, chicos con los que salimos, hasta que mi estomago gruño.

-vaya si que debes estar hambrienta – dijo burlonamente.

-bueno si no comí nada desde la mañana y bueno la comida del aeropuerto no me apetecía mucho que digamos, creo que tendré que comprar algo por ahí.

-ven bella vamos a mi casa a cenar

-oh no de verdad no, no quiero molestarte

-vamos bella, edward no te va a morder, además el salio desde temprano y aun no ha vuelto…

-en serio a donde?

-no lo se apenas llego todos lo fastidiamos un poco.

-enserio? Que le hicieron?

-bueno nos pasamos un poco, apenas llego; Jasper y Emmett se pusieron sus mochilas repletas de libros, y comenzaron su monologo.

"hey! Jasper que te toca a primera hora hoy?" – dijo Alice imitando a sus hermanos, se veía tan graciosa.

"no lo se ha… hay clases hoy?"

"Que tonto soy hoy no hay clases!"

"XESS! Que tonto soy yo también se me olvido que hoy no hay clases"

"si solo un idiota iría al colé sabiendo que hoy no hay clases" – Alice y yo comenzamos a reír, era muy graciosa la manera en que enfatizaba la frase "hoy no hay clases"

-y luego que paso que dijo Edward? – pregunte curiosa.

-jajaja, bueno Rosalie y yo no pudimos contener la risa, así que caímos al piso mientras los chicos seguían molestando a Edward y bueno… Edward tiene un carácter fuerte – dijo riéndose un poco mas – así que comenzó a tirarles todo sus libros uno por uno mientras Emmett y Jasper corrían despavoridos por tratar de salvar sus vidas, luego Edward chillo.

"Ho hoy no hay clases no? Entonces que haré con estos libros, veamos Emmett cual es tu curso favorito mmm… matemática? Toma Emmett toma!" – chillo Alice haciendo un gesto de que lanzaba un libro.

"Jasper a ti te encanta Biología no? Toma Jasper toma! Mis apuntes también y no te vallas a cortar eh! hay hojas sueltas!" – dijo Alice riendo aun mas.

-valla si que tiene un carácter fuerte – dije riéndome.

-si supieras, El pobre Emmett termino con muchos moretones en la espalda, mientras Jasper tenia solo una pequeña cortada en la muñeca y unos que otros golpes – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – pero bueno ya están acostumbrados, siempre es así cuando molestan a Edward.

-luego el simplemente se fue? –volví a preguntar la verdad es que estaba haciendo muchas preguntas con respecto a el.

-sep! – dijo como si fuera obvio – la verdad no se a donde, creo que fue a casa de Tan… Tayler, uno de sus amigos – dijo poniéndose algo nerviosa que me ocultara? – aunque creo que a lo mejor no ya que discutieron creo…

-ah! – fue lo único que dije mientras meditaba un poco de cómo se vería Edward.

-Pero bella! Edward se va a morir cuando te vea! – chillo emocionada, no entiendo de que, estoy segura de que edward nunca sentiría nada por mi, yo soy muy… simple…

-no lo creo Alice…

-bella por favor tu podrías llegar a ser una modelo a que no te das cuenta – chillo poniéndome en pie, es verdad en mi antiguo colegio todos los chicos morían por mi pero creo que eso era solo por mi dinero y el gran futuro que tenia asegurado, excepto mis mejores amigos, ellos siempre fueron de lo mas sinceros conmigo – mira tienes la piel mas blanca y sedosa que alguna ves vi, tus ojos chocolates son provocativos para los chicos y tu cabello simplemente es perfecto, tienes la medida correcta, piernas largas , bonito trasero y tus senos… ya crecerán… - susurro riéndose mientras yo me miraba los pechos y me los tocaba.

-para cuando chicas? Para cuando! – chille entre risas al igual que Alice, después de mi pequeña regañada a mis bubis.

-no bella Edward de verdad se va a morir cuando te vea – iba a decirle algo pero mi estomago volvió a gruñir – creo que es mejor que vallamos a mi casa a comer algo… comenzó a arrastrarme pero se detuvo luego de unos cuantos pasos – se me olvidaba mama nos dejo dinero para ir a cenar jejeje – dijo rascando su cabecita.

-plop! Alice – dije riéndome.

-bueno entonces porque no vamos a cenar por ahí tu que dices? - sugirio

-claro suena bien! - conteste

-bueno entonces que tal si nos vemos en… - su rostro se nublo por un momento, luego me miro realmente feliz

-alice que sucede?

-no nada – dijo poniéndose en pie mientras sacaba su móvil – conoces el star bucks coffee que queda aquí solo a unas dos calles?

-si pase por ahí cuando venia hacia aquí…

-que te parece si nos vemos ahí? – me dijo realmente emocionada.

-claro suena estupendo! – Mire mi reloj, apenas eran las 8:00 p.m. – te parece bien de aquí a unos 30 minutos.

-me parece perfecto - dijo chillando de emoción mientras corría hacia su casa – nos vemos dentro de 30 minutos ahí bella!

-de acuerdo! – grite lo mas fuerte que pude para que me escuchara, me agache y recogí la manta.

-bella!? – me sobresalte

-Alice… - me gire para observarla algo apenada mientras sonreía.

-no tengo tu numero – dijo riendo, era verdad, se lo di rápidamente – gracias bella, es solo que acabo de recordar algo así que necesitaba tu numero por si sucedía alguna emergencia, nos vemos dentro de 30 minutos no llegues tarde!

-OK! – chille.

* * *

**-bueno les gusto el encuentro con Alice…? Díganme que les pareció este capitulo? Bueno…. Malo? Espero les halla a gustado en una hora leerán lo que pasa! ******

**Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias ya son mas de 30 me impulsan mucho a seguir escribiendo y como verán bella va a ser la chica mas sexy que Edward halla visto en su vida!.**


	6. No puede ser

**Uaz chicas bueno si ya lo se dije que lo subiría dentro de una hora pero es que tuve un contratiempo -.- mi tia llego y como estab embarazada se puso algo sentimental bueno eso es otra historia xD espero disfruten este capt, finalmente se ven xD!**

* * *

**.:No puede ser:.**

-OK! – esta ves fui yo quien corrió a casa, necesitaba una ducha, me cambie de ropa rápidamente; tome mi cartera y las llaves, cerré la puerta con seguro llame a Alice por el móvil, respondió a la primera timbrada diciendo que me adelantar ya que ella sufrió un contra tiempo – genial –apenas llevaba caminando unas cuantas calles toda inocente cuando la persona mas hermosa que pude haber visto en toda mi vida paso al lado mió en una patineta, ambos nos perdimos con los ojos, era como haber caído en un profundo hechizo, tenia los ojos mas verdes que e visto y el cabello cobrizo en un estilo totalmente perfecto, ambos nos miramos sin concentrarnos en nada mas, como de costumbre yo tropéese, ya que aun seguía caminando, el chico, que se encontraba a solo unos centímetros míos, choco contra un poste por estar distraído viéndome, mientras se levantaba rápidamente para venir a ayudarme.

-amiga estas bien? – me hablo con una voz sumamente musical, me encantaba, yo solo quería escuchar mas, era como si ya lo conociera.

-si – dije tímidamente – gracias – me ayudo a ponerme en pie mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-… - me miro a los ojos por un momento más sin soltarme, de verdad que era demasiado…bello que digo era hermoso no churro ni guapo el era perfectamente hermoso y glorioso tal y como un Dios griego...

- esto… - dije agitando un poco mi mano para que la soltara.

-OH si disculpa… es solo que… - dijo en modo pensativo – no nada disculpa –me soltó, tomo su patineta y se alejo – no puede ser ella… - le escuche susurrar, después de un rato me di cuenta de que seguía plantada en el mismo lugar observando el camino por el que se fue estaba algo oscuro, pero aun así su belleza era perfecta.

_**En casa de los cullen…**_

Alice POV

- shshshsh! – dije a todos mientras hacia señas con las manos para que nos fuéramos a esconder. – ya se acerca.

-Alice no hay necesidad de que hagamos esto, es muy infantil! – chillo Rosalie pero bajito mientras apagaba las luces.

-ya Rosalie basta! Vamos será divertido – susurre escondiéndome junto a Jasper.

-Alice estas segura de esto? – me pregunto por enésima vez.

-Jazz amor! Tranquilo, lo vi todo créeme! – dije besándole, pronto escuchamos el sonido del pitillo.

-HOLA! – Edward nos llamo, pero ninguno respondió, todos habían aceptado ser parte de mi plan.

**FLASH BACK**

**-chicos! – chille entrando a casa.**

**-Alice donde as estado!? – Corrió Jasper hacia mi – estaba muy preocupado – dijo abrazándome con demasiada fuerza.**

**-disculpa Jazzy amor es solo que salí a buscarte por que te vi desde mi balcón para saber que no eras tu! – chille muy emocionada mientras el me observaba confuso.**

**-que? – dijo aun confuso.**

**-no nada! – respondí besando su respingada nariz – donde están los demás tengo algo que contarles! – agregue observando por encima del hombro de jasper.**

**-aquí estamos Alice – respondió Emmett alias "el a papachable! **

**-que sucede? – pregunto Rose.**

**-bueno es que yo salí de casa para decirles a los amigos de edward que se fueran de la piscina de bella, pero no eran ellos entonces creí que era Jasper y fui a buscarle, pero no era el, así que saque mi ultima conclusión- dije juntando mis manos – Una ladrón! – chille mientras todos se sobresaltaron por la fuerza con la que lo grite.**

**-por dios Alice casi me das un ataque! – chillo Rosalie.**

**-Eso mismo dijo ella! – respondí señalándola mientras todos me observaban confusos – como decía, no era una ladrón, era bella!**

**-bella!? – chillo rosalie buscando en su memoria, el ser modelo la había dejado algo cortita… - Oh! Por Dios bella! – chillo.**

**-lo mismo dijo ella! – chille señalándola nuevamente.**

**-tengo que ir a verla – dijo tomando su bolso.**

**-no espera Rose – dije poniéndome en frente de ella, **_**grave error**_**, fue como meterme entre una gran oferta y un manada de compradoras compulsivas –HAAA! – chille mareada.**

**-espera Rose – Emmett la detuvo – Alice que no se supone que bella llegaría mañana?**

**-Bueno si a eso iba- dije dejándome caer en el piso, cruzando mis piernitas mientras todos me observaban –cuando fui a la casa de bella a matar al ladrón descubrí que no lo era, era bella!**

**- bella es un ladrón que barbaridad no lo puedo creer… -susurro Emmett negando con la cabeza – que mal, que mal…**

**-Emmett - le llamo Rosalie quien le miraba fijamente – no tiene sentido que bella robe su propia casa… en tal caso robaría la nuestra, así que bella no es un ladrón es simplemente bella.**

**-eso! – Chille – oigan bella a cambiado mucho, ahora esta mas linda, estoy segura de que Edward morirá al verla.**

**-tu crees? – pregunto Jasper – ósea me refiero a que si habrá alguna posibilidad de que Edward deje de ser un amargado?**

**-Sep! Pero tenemos que hacer que se vuelva a enamorar de ella que digo si ya lo esta simplemente tenemos que juntarlos ok!**

**-de acuerdo respondieron todos **

**-que hacemos?**

**-bueno saben que por alguna extraña razón veo imágenes en mi cabeza recuerdan? – todos asintieron, nadie lo tomaba a juego porque sabían que era verdad y en reiteradas veces lo e probado y además mama y papa jamás me llevarían a un loquero.**

**-que tienes planeado – insinuó Rosalie.**

**-bueno esperaba contar con su ayuda – dije tocando mis deditos – bueno esto… yo ya mande a bella a star bucks y como mama nos dejo dinero para salir a cenar pensaba decirle a edward que nosotros ya estábamos ahí y que fuera para encontrarnos, entonces así ambos se verían y tendrían que hablarse! – chille saltando y aplaudiendo realmente emocionada.**

**-a mi me agrada la idea! – dijo jasper.**

**-no lo se… - susurro Emmett tocándose el moretón que le hizo edward esta mañana.**

**-Emmett no te enojes… - susurro Jasper – véngate… y que mejor oportunidad que esta, Edward se sentirá realmente raro? A que no? Imagina su cara.**

**-me has convencido! – chillo Emmett.**

**-oigan no debemos meternos así es cosa de ellos – chillo Rosalie.**

**-vamos Rosalie! Por fa por fa! – ella me miro torciendo los labios, luego inflo sus mejillas y comenzó a competir conmigo mientras mostraba sus enormes ojos celestes cristalinos, rayos si que era buena, pero no tanto como Alice Cullen, moví mi pequeña cabecita hacia un lado mostrando la parte superior de mi labio haciéndola temblar, esto siempre daba resultado.**

**-tu - ganas dijo alzando - las manos bueno que hacemos?**

**-solo lo que yo les diga – dije – verdad chicos – ambas observamos a Jasper y Emmett quienes estaban embobados mirándonos.**

**-ustedes son muy crueles…. –susurro Emmett, mientras Rose y yo nos echamos a reír.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-shshshs! Todos callados he? – dije mientras me adentraba a la cocina para llamar a Edward sin que se diera cuenta.

_Your love is just a Lieee_

_I know_

_You're nothing but a Lie, Lie_

_Your love is just a Lie!_

-Hola? – contesto aun en la oscuridad después de apreciar un poco su rington.

-Edward soy yo Alice! – chille desde la cocina.

-Alice donde estas – Edward entro finalmente a casa encendiendo las luces, los chicos rápidamente se pusieron rígidos _tonto Emmett!_ Pensé para mi misma se había escondido en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta como si fuera capaz de cubrirlo, Edward colgó su mochila ahí mientras cerraba la puerta – alice?

-a si esto… bueno veras mama dejo dinero para que fuéramos a cenar así que todos estamos aquí en satr bucks ven pronto! – le dije, iba a colgar pero me detuvo.

-espera quiero hablar con Emmett sobre algo pásamelo.

-Emmett? – dije mirando a todos lados, El perchero rayos!- no puede esta en el baño.

-bueno entonces Jasper – dijo entrando a la cocina, rápidamente me metí bajo la meza esperando que no me halla visto.

-Jasper esta ordenando por mi! – le chille pero esta vez bajito para que no se diera cuenta en donde estoy.

-Rosalie también esta ahí? – pregunto mientras se servia jugo y se sentaba en la meza, pateándome sin notarlo.

-Auch! – chille.

-Alice que paso?

-no nada es que me queme con el café – respondí esperando que no notara que estaba en casa.

-que Jasper ya esta ahí? – pregunto confuso – pásamelo! – ordeno, genial ahora que digo.

-No! – Chille – gastas mi saldo! Ven rápido y habla personalmente tu con el, bueno Edward no demores besos! – diciendo eso colgué esperando que se fuera.

-genial! – le escuche chillar mientras se ponía en pie – por que siempre esto… - susurro mientras se dirigía a la sala jugando con su celular, eso sirvió de mucho ya que no vio a Emmett, cuando finalmente se fue, todos suspiramos aliviados.

-Alice esto fue… raro… - dijo Rosalie respirando aliviada.

-bien ahora solo queda que ambos se encuentren dije muy emocionada.

-chicos necesito ayuda… - susurro Emmett quien se había quedado enganchado.

-Emmett! Como se te ocurre esconderte ahí – dije realmente furiosa.

Edward POV

Me deslice suavemente sobre la acera aun recordando a aquella chica, por dios ella era la chica mas sexy que e visto en toda mi vida… me pregunto de donde será? Pero si estaba por aquí vive aquí no? O tal vez este visitando a alguien…. Quiero volver a verla! Dios que linda! No puedo creer que me haya dado contra el poste solo por verla, espero que no halla notado que echaba baba por ella.

Seguí andando hasta que finalmente visualice las típicas luces de blanco y verde del star bucks, tome mi patineta mientras entraba de lo mas relajado posible, solo para darme cuenta de que mis hermanos y mis amigos no estaban ahí.

-pero Alice me dijo star bucks? – chille molesto, entre al local tratando de buscarlos con la mirada pero me vi realmente obligado a detenerme en unos inmensos, tiernos y dulces ojos marrones desde una meza, era la misma chica que había visto cuando fui a casa, la calle estaba oscura así que no pude observar claramente su belleza, tenia la piel blanca y se notaba extremadamente suave, sus piernas eran largas y muy bien formadas, su forma de sentarse era extremadamente femenina, y eso la hacia mucho mas linda aun, sus manos lucían delicadas y frágiles al igual que ella…

-disculpe puede dejarnos pasar? – chillo una mujer vestida como ejecutiva, con un hombre que llevaba terno, se veían realmente agotados.

-si claro – respondí dándoles paso torpemente, me gire nuevamente hacia la meza en la que estaba aquella chica solo para encontrarme con su mirada, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro Oh _no ya se dio cuenta de que babeo por ella_ solo me quedan dos opciones hacerme el loco e irme o enfrentarla y hablarle, mmm.. Tomare la primera opción, _no que digo! _Nunca una mujer mi hizo correr y ella no me va a asustar.

Bella POV

Observe a aquel hermoso chico con el que me encontré hace un rato, mi Dios griego, me miraba totalmente embobado, al parecer aun no se dio cuenta de que había golpeado a una empleada con su patineta, esta se giro dispuesta a gritarle, pero al verlo se quedo embobada también; el chico avanzo hacia mi, pude sentir como mi rostro se teñía de rojo como siempre, el joven paso una mano por su cabello mostrando lo nervioso que estaba mientras se acercaba, ya solo estaba a unos pasos de mi meza.

-Hola – dijo de lo mas cool posible lanzándome una hermosa sonrisa torcida que me dejo embobada a mi también, luego de darme cuenta de prácticamente estaba babeando por el respondí.

-hola – dije - mientras cruzaba las piernas y jugaba con mi cabello -¿quieres sentarte? – susurre de lo mas sexy que pude el lo merecía ya que de verdad era hermoso.

-será un honor para ti… - dijo mientras reía, _por dios que bello_; tomo la silla frente a mi, la volteo y se sentó en ella apoyándose en la meza – y que hace una chica tan linda… en – nuestros ojos se cruzaron haciendo que perdiéramos la noción del tiempo – tan sola… - susurro acercándose mas a mi, automáticamente yo hice lo mismo, pero no me sentía muy consiente.

-esperaba a unos amigos pero no creo que vengan… - dije tratando de parecer lo mas adorable posible, no puedo creer que ni lo conozca y ya le este coqueteando – quieres acompañarme? – dije pestañando seductoramente, el me contemplo embobadamente un rato mas.

-con gusto… - susurro haciéndome notar su gélido aliento, era tan delicioso, me acerque automáticamente para sentirlo mejor – y…

-si? – pregunte.

-cual es tu nombre? – pregunto acercándose mas a mi, hasta que el sonido de la campanadilla de la puerta nos sobresalto.

Alice POV

-Alice?

- Si? - dije mientras calculaba el tiempo que necesitarían Edward y Bella para hablar

– si Edward y Bella no se han visto en tanto tiempo… como sabrán quien es quien?

-es cierto! – chillo Jasper mientras yo me detenía mirándolos con cara de Ups!

-Oh! – fue lo único que pude decir – corran! Antes de que se vallan pensando que no vamos!

Todos comenzamos a correr, hasta que finalmente llegamos a star bucks, yo fui la primera que entro esperando que no se hallan ido, busque rápidamente a Edward o Bella hasta que los vi sentados en una meza demasiado cerca, edward se veía realmente embobado por bella, mientras bella trataba de seducirlo, cuando ambos me vieron lo único que pude hacer fue saludarlos.

-Hola bella! – chille mientras ella alzaba su mano y me hacia gestos para que me acercara, aunque con la mirada me decía que me fuera por que estaba con edward sin que lo supiera claro _o si lo sabe… creo que lo sabe…_ observe a Edward quien tenia los ojos abiertos como platos mirándola… _nop no lo sabe_ – Hola Edward! – chille con entusiasmo mientras este se giro a mirarme, bella bajo la mano lentamente abriendo los ojos como platos y observando a Edward de reojo… por la expresión en su rostro puedo deducir que le a estado coqueteando y ahora lo único que quiere es que se la trague la tierra.

Bella POV

_No puede…_

Edward POV

_Ser…_

* * *

**Bueno que tal que les pareció? Bueno estuvo fatal, pésimo no comens :D espero que halla cumplido sus expectativas o por lo menos las haya sorprendido :D espero sus reviews! Besos**

**Las quiero a toaz mis fabulosas lectoras de corazón y a mis lectores anonimos tambien! Aunque no dejen reviews -.-¡ :D mentira los kiero a tooz espero saber sus opiniones! La mentó haberlo subido faltando 15 min pa las doce pero es k recién llego :D y ya me kito :D hay tono en la casa de una amia y tengo que ir :D mañana no esperen un nuevo capt :D las kiero y tartare de actualizar mañan aunk aun no se bine que podria pasar ahora que bella y edward se dieron cuenta de que se estavn coqueteando el uno al otro sin saberlo :D**


	7. Starbucks

-Hola bella

**Bueno aquí esta mi siguiente capt. Espero les guste xD TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER.**

* * *

**.:Star Bucks:.**

-Hola bella! – chille mientras ella alzaba su mano y me hacia gestos para que me acercara, aunque con la mirada me decía que me fuera por que estaba con edward sin que lo supiera claro _o si lo sabe… creo que lo sabe…_ observe a Edward quien tenia los ojos abiertos como platos mirándola… _nop no lo sabe_ – Hola Edward! – chille con entusiasmo mientras este se giro a mirarme, bella bajo la mano lentamente abriendo los ojos como platos y observando a Edward de reojo… por la expresión en su rostro puedo deducir que le a estado coqueteando y ahora lo único que quiere es que se la trague la tierra.

Bella POV

_No puede…_

Edward POV

_Ser…_

-Hola Alice – susurre, bella aun estaba en shock al igual que yo.

-Bella eres tu? – una voz fina se adentro hacia nosotros, la amiga de la familia Rosalie Hale seguida por mi hermano Emmett y uno de mis mejores amigos Jasper – Bella si eres tu! – chillo alegremente mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, sin dejarla hablar – fue mucho tiempo bella! (…) ni una carta ni una sola! – le reprocho.

-lo siento Rose… pero tu sabes yo… - Respondió bella aun algo apenada, no sabia muy bien como expresarse.

-bella olvídalo… - agrego Alice dándole un codazo a Rosalie _¿que es lo que sucede? _– Oigan muero por tomar algo, que les parece si ordenamos de una vez?

-Hey! Edward estas bien? – susurro Jasper a mi lado, luego de saludar a bella, no puedo creer que este tan linda ahora_, aguarda_, para tu coche no puedo pensar en ella, ahora estoy con Tanya, así que _debo respetar eso no?_ Además, bella y yo no somos nada, no mas, ella es una ingrata que se fue dejándome solo, sin decirme porque – Edward!? – volvió a llamarme Jasper, esta vez con el volumen de voz un poco mas alto que hizo que me sobresaltara.

-Si! – grite logrando que todo el mundo posara sus ojos en mi incluyendo aquellos perfectos ojos chocolate que me hacían babear.

-Edward? – esta vez fue Rosalie quien me llamo preocupada, al igual que todos, me fije por un momento en bella quien se giro para evitar verme, _Que amable!,_ así que así estamos, dos pueden jugar de la misma manera.

Bella POV

Me gire para evitar la mirada de Edward, ya que me sentía algo incomoda con esta situación, ya era suficiente con tener que volver a ver a todas aquella personas con las cuales no había cruzado palabra en años, y que para colmo me tratasen como si nada hubiese pasado, me sentía culpable, y el que no se enojaran conmigo me hacia sentir mas culpable aun, sin contar que le estuve coqueteando a Edward sin saber, ¿_puede ser este día mas perfecto?_ O claro que si, aun faltan las vergonzosas bromas de Emmett… hablando de el, ¿Dónde esta?, dije mientras comencé a buscarlo en el local, sin encontrarlo.

-digo que deberíamos ordenar algo… - agrego Edward algo nervioso y frívolo, mientras se acomodaba para darle paso a los demás…

-tal vez podría escapar… fingir una llamada inesperada – medite para mi misma.

-no funcionara bella… - me dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-A que te refieres? – trate de parecer lo mas relajada posible mientras sentía a todos posar sus ojos en mi, incluyendo a mi Edward, aguarda de donde salio eso?

-¿Quién te llamaría tan pronto cuando recién acabas de llegar? – valla era buena, ¿como lo supo?

-¿como? – fue lo único que pude decir.

-tal vez si dejaras de hablar en voz alta y sola. – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, Jasper se echo a reír mientras Edward se recostaba en la meza sin dejar de mirarme, Rosalie tomo asiento a su lado y luego se puso rígida.

-Esperen falta algo! – chillo algo eufórica y preocupada a la vez.

-¿que cosa? – pregunto Jasper

-Es cierto! – grito Edward levantándose al igual que Rosalie, yo les imite – todo esta muy tranquilo! – dijo mientras separaba las manos y miraba a todas partes sigilosamente, sin tener mas contacto visual conmigo, me sentí… Ignorada, y me dolía, pero en fin yo tengo otros problemas – puede estar en cualquier parte… - susurro.

-Es verdad! – grito Alice, en ese momento recordé a Emmett, luego de saludarme le perdí de vista, ya que Edward había chillado, distrayéndome totalmente.

-¿chicos y Emmett? – Pregunte luego de un rato – ¿a donde fue?

-no es el ¿A dónde fue? Lo que queremos saber – respondió Jasper algo intrigado y misterioso.

-es el ¿donde esta? Ahora lo que nos preocupa – completo Alice.

-¿A que se refieren? – pregunte realmente intrigada sin tener respuesta alguna, el ambiente era realmente tenso.

-puede estar en cualquier parte – volvió a susurrar Edward con esa nota de misterio que lo hacia tan irresistible hay ¡que demonios pienso! Pero claro que es sexy, quiero decir…

Toc Toc Toc

Se escucharon pequeños golpes desde el enorme ventanal que se encontraba al lado nuestro, Todos giramos lentamente la cabeza, para encontrar… absolutamente nada, todos se veían decepcionados pero yo por mi parte suspire aliviada de que nada nos halla podido asustar ya que yo suelo…

-CHICOS!!

-HAAAAAAAA! – chillamos todos luego de escuchar esa voz, y yo como siempre me sujete de la persona mas próxima a mi quien lamentablemente fue Edward.

-¡Emmett Cullen! Quieres controlarte! – chillo Rosalie, mientras le golpeaba con su bolso causando risas a todos los que se encontraban en el local, exceptuando claro aquellos que se empaparon de café gracias al sobresalto que les dio el grito de Emmett; todos comenzaron a reír.

-bella? – esa dulce y aterciopelada voz me llamo, _no puede ser_, era simplemente hermosa; alce la mirada lentamente para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos verdes que poseían un encanto sin igual.

-si? – respondí mientras aun me sentía atrapada por aquellos ojos verdes, Edward pareció trabarse un poco cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego respondió.

-Estas arrugando mi polera – respondió mientras yo sentía el rubor en mis mejillas y le soltaba inmediatamente, como si su polera diera descargas eléctricas, me miro fijamente por un momento más y luego giro el rostro; nadie se dio cuanta de nuestra pequeña conversación, ya que se encontraban muy entretenidos observando la riña que le daba Rosalie a Emmett por asustarla.

-Se me formaran arrugas Emmett

Este simplemente río de forma traviesa mientras Rosalie pataleaba, solo para luego silenciarla con un apasionado beso; todos los observamos un momento y luego Alice decidió unírseles así que tomo el rostro de Jasper entre sus manos besándolo apasionadamente; _¿Por qué?_ , genial ahora solo quedábamos Edward y yo en una situación muy incomoda, nos miramos un segundo pera luego retirar nuestras miradas muy sonrojados; yo comencé a toser para que se calmaran, Alice y Jasper se detuvieron con grandes sonrisas, al igual que Rosalie, exceptuando Emmett quien aun le daba besos en la mejilla y en el cabello, parpados y nariz de Rosalie.

-Por Dio Emmett para ya! – Dije burlándome un poco – ya no sabes ni donde besarla… - dije entre risas.

-OH si se! – reclamo este dispuesto a dar una demostración.

-Emmett! – grito Rosalie apartándose de el aun en risas.

-Oigan! Ya quiero tomar algo! – chillo la pequeña Alice sujetada a la cintura por Jasper quien beso su cuello haciéndola reír – me muero de hambre! – volvió a chillar mientras miraba a Jasper poniendo la cara mas dulce y tierna que pude haber visto en mi vida; claro esta logro que Jasper se derritiera de inmediato.

-Bueno mi novia quiere tomar algo, así que yo voy a hacer mi pedido. – dijo inflando sus mejillas besando a Alice – que es lo que quiere mi cenicienta?

- espera Jazzy amor – susurro Alice besándole, luego se giro hacia mi – bella tu que vas a querer?

-mmm… bueno… un Mousse de lúcuma y un Creme Frappuccino – dije luego de meditar un poco, tenia que cuidar mi figura lo se, pero no he comido nada en todo el día así que no me hará daño.

- ok! –dijo emocionada – entonces yo quiero – un espresso con caramelo! Y un Cheesecake de maracuyá

Edward POV

-no! – chille al igual que mis hermanos, Alice ya era muy hiperactiva sin los dones de la cafeína y si consumía un espresso de satrbucks seria el monstruito mas aterrador del mundo con demasiada energía, un exceso!

-Pero porque? – grito ella, poniendo cara de cordero degollado, pero esta vez eso ni iba a funcionar, Jasper y todos nosotros a excepción de bella sabemos muy bien lo que le pasa cuando consume cafeína.

-Alice tu sabes muy bien por que – respondió Rosalie apoyándose en Emmett.

-Yo quiero mi espresso! Con mi Cheesecake de maracuyá! – volvió a gritar mirando a Jasper, pero el no cedió, le tenia mucho miedo a la Alice súper-hiperactiva como para dejarla aparecer de nuevo.

-lo siento amor, el Cheesecake de maracuyá si pero el espresso no! – respondió Jasper, haciendo que Alice cayera al suelo apunto de hacer una pataleta.

-no es justo! – chillo molesta

- ¿Por qué no puede tomar el café? – pregunto mi bella o pobre si supiera de lo que se salva, aguarda _mi bella?_ De donde salio eso…

-bella, no quieres averiguarlo, a menos que quieras pasar 24 horas corriendo de un lado a otro comprando vestidos, bailando, comprando, tomando más café, comprando y hablando, bailando otra vez y bebiendo mas café, y organizando un gran desfile de modas a las 4:00 am en el patio de tu casa, hasta que finalmente la cafeína explota y sales corriendo y gritando por toda la cuadra en ropa de baño para lanzarte a la piscina de tus vecinos los Hale – finalizo Rosalie dando una pequeña reseña histórica de esa terrible experiencia, aun tiemblo de solo recordarlo.

-Oh! – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Yo quiero mi espresso – volvió a gritar Alice.

-Alice amor porque no tomas otra cosa como un Frappuccino Blended Beverage de té eh? – Dijo tratando de calmarla – el te es mas saludable.

- no ya no quiero nada! – chillo cruzando sus bracitos, Alice se ponía así solo cuando se trataba del café – no quiero ni Frappuccino! ni Espresso! – uf nos salvamos, pensé – ni Cheesecake de maracuyá – dijo agitando las manos – yo quiero mi Nesquick! – todos comenzamos a reír, mientras Alice se ponía en pie y caminaba junto a Jasper hasta la cajera para ordenar.

-Hey! Jasper tráeme un tres leches de chocolate y un mocha blanco.

-Ok! – respondió mientras se alejaba.

-Hey Jasper yo quiero un Marquesa de chocolate y un latte! – grito Emmett.

-tráetelo tu mismo - respondió Jasper mientras reía.

-genial! –se quejo mi musculoso hermano, Jasper se lo hubiera traido de no ser por que Emmett siempre olvida pagarle después – ven Rose vamos a ordenar algo.

-Emmett amor yo solo quiero un soya latte y una ensalada de fruta eh? No querrás que engorde – dijo apuntándole con un dedo mientras se marchaban.

-Hay pero Rosalie, no sabes lo ardiente que te verías con tus rollitos ahí colgando mientras mueves tus caderas – respondió este riéndose

-Emmett! – grito rosalie mientras este la besaba, esos dos eran un caso.

Pronto me di cuenta de que había quedado solo aquí con bella, la mire de reojo solo para encontrarme con su mirada, al vernos, se tiño de un hermoso color rosa, hasta hora van 6 tonalidades distintas en las que se sonroja, nos miramos segundos aunque en realidad parecieron horas, estaba reuniendo valor para hablarle y pedir una explicación, ¿Por qué volvió? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué se fue?, finalmente decidí romper el hielo hasta que unos hilos dorados se enterraron en los hombros de bella, eran los hermosos y perfectos cabellos de Rosalie, pero no tan tiernos como los cabellos de bella, tan lindos…

Pronto Rosalie empezó a platicar con bella acerca de todos los planes que tenia para que salieran juntas, todo lo que había echo la agencia de modelo, ropa de diseñadores, coco channel y muchas cosas mas de las que yo no entendía.

Jasper y Emmett trajeron dos enormes bandejas con todo lo que pedimos seguidos por Alice quien sujetaba alegre un Caramel Macchiato, al parecer se salio con la suya, pero Jasper fue cuidadoso, bien por el, ordenarle café compuesto en su mayoría por leche, así no estará tan sobrecargada como esa vez.

Finalmente acabamos todo, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaron haciendo sonrojar a bella una y otra vez hasta ahora van 15 tonalidades en las que se pueden teñir sus mejillas, entre tantas risotadas Alice termino regando un poco de su Caramel Macchiato, así que ordeno otro, sin café esta vez.

-esto a sido divertido - dijo bella.

-y lo volveremos a hacer mañana! – dijo Rosalie – aunque solo pediré una ensalada, oye bella piensa en lo que te dije ok?

-si claro… - susurro bella, poniéndose nuevamente roja, ahora van 16 tonalidades.

Bella POV

La propuesta de Rosalie era tentadora, de verdad, creo que podría intentarlo, además si no me gustaba o me quitaba mucho tiempo en los estudios podría dejarlo, y creo que el ser fotografiada usando hermosos vestidos los cuales podré quedarme y que me paguen por ello. Es el trabajo ideal.

-vamos a casa – dijo Alice bostezando un poco _a la soledad_, pensé.

-si ya vamos – respondió Emmett; con esa ultima señal, todos nos pusimos en pie, Edward tiro su patineta al piso, así que tuve que detenerme, una vez que esta se deslizo frente a mi decidí dar mi primer paso, sin contar con mi torpeza; había un charco de café por el cual resbale cayendo en algo duro.

Crack!

Fue lo único que escuchamos genial me rompí el trasero pensé, pero no sentía dolor alguno excepto una pequeña incomodidad, Emmett me ayudo a poner en pie mientras se burlaba al igual que todos excepto Edward, quien me veía con los ojos en blanco, al ponerme en pie pude visualizar mejor sobre lo que había caído, _OH no_!; lance un grito ahogado era la…

-Mi patineta! – Chillo Edward cayendo al piso recogiendo cada insignificante pedazo – no!

-Edward cálmate ya te compraras otra – le grito Rosalie

-fue mi culpa lo siento – fue lo único que pude decir.

-no bella no te disculpes, es culpa suya – respondió Alice, en parte tenia razón – en ningún momento el debió tirar su patineta dentro del establecimiento, esto lo pudo pasar a cualquiera y pudo ser peor – dijo algo cansada aun, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para regañarle.

-Maldición! – chillo Edward, tomando la patineta.

-Ya tranqui Edward! – Jasper trato de calmarle - compraremos una mañana, antes de la competencia con Jacob – _¿quien es Jacob?_ Me pregunte.

-Van a competir de nuevo con ellos – dijo Rosalie.

-si – respondieron los tres observando la patineta de Edward.

-Ya bueno – respondió este, para luego girarse sin verme, se que rompí su tonta patineta pero fue un accidente no es razón para que me trate así!; sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas, pero nadie lo noto gracias a la oscuridad de la calle.

-Oigan la leche surtió efecto miren esta durmiendo a Alice! - grito Emmett riendo

-no es verdad! – dijo esta sin energías mientras bostezaba otra vez y se dejaba caer en los brazos de Jasper; este beso su frente y la cargo dulcemente sobre su espalda, Alice quedo dormida en segundos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestra calle, los Hale Vivian una cuadra mas abajo por lo que Jasper le paso dulcemente a Alice hacia los brazos de Emmett mientras este se despedía de Rosalie, Jasper beso a Alice en los Labios, quien aun se encontraba dormida, mientras la vimos sonreír en sueños; cuando los Hale quedaron fuera de vista nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, yo llame a Edward antes de dirigirme a la mía, el estaba enojado conmigo, y no me agradaba mucho además de verdad me sentía culpable por lo de la patineta.

-Edward… - susurre tímidamente.

-que quieres? – respondió amargamente mientras observaba su patineta.

-de verdad quería disculparme… - susurre, pero no obtuve respuesta así que continué – Edward me siento muy mal por lo de tu patineta, déjame recompensártelo de alguna manera, es mas me siento muy mal por todo… - dije tratando de disculparme, por aquella vez en la que me tuve que ir – de verdad…

-sabes que no me importa – me grito aun sin darme la cara, sus palabras dolían – siempre eres torpe, torpe, y siempre serás torpe, le rompes el cora… rompes los sentimientos a todo el mundo sin importante el como se sientan ellos… - me pareció escuchar su voz quebrarse pero solo fue por un segundo pequeño así que debí imaginarlo – eres tan torpe – volvió a repetir – me malograste el día bella, mi patineta ya no sirve – todo esto por una patineta, intento disculparme y eso es lo que obtengo.

-sabes que puedes meterte tu escupida patineta en… - me corto.

-sabe que bella eres la criatura mas cruel que conozco, rompes mi patineta dejándola dañada por mucho tiempo! Ya ni sirve ya no anda, por culpa tuya… no vive – le escuche susurrar, parecía que sus palabras llevaban un doble sentido pero, no lo entendía, lo único que comprendía era que me estaba culpando por algo que fue un simple accidente – hubiera preferido que fueras tu la que se quiebre en lugar de mi patineta para que sientas como duele.

-no te importo para nada verdad? – dije furiosa, tal vez el no me quería mas.

-no! me llega lo que te pase! – me dijo casi en tono de histeria mientras tiraba la patineta en un contenedor de basura.

-sabes que muérete – grite mientras me dirigía hacia mi solitaria casa.

-muy bien! – chillo corriendo a la suya sin mirarme.

-bien! – grite azotando la puerta de mi casa, corrí lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación, las lagrimas por la furia luchaban desesperadas por salir, y finalmente lo hicieron, luego de unos minutos pude calmarme, tome mi neceser de baño al darme cuenta de que aun no había desempacado mi pijama dormí con la primera cosa que tenia a mano, la casa estaba llena de cajas, pero de todas maneras estaba organizada, mi cuarto era gigantesco, con un enorme balcón que daban a las ramas de un inmenso árbol y este a su vez se conectaba a la casa de los cullen, me sentía furiosa con Edward por lo que cerré las cortinas, sin ver nada mas; me recosté en mi cama hasta que finalmente logre dormir, por el cansancio de un día tan agotador.

* * *

**BUENO LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER, PERO ES QUE ERA EL DIA DEL PADRE Y COMO BUENA HIJA QUE SOY PASE TIEMPO CON MI FAMILIA xD, pero ya tengo el cpt siguiente así que mañana actualizare, espero les haya gustado espero sus reviews y miles de gracias por ellos ya son mas de 50!:D las kiero mucho también a mis lectoras anonimas.**


	8. Temblor

Alice POV

**Uaz! xD aki les dejo mi sgnt. Capt. Espereo les guste!:)**

**

* * *

**

**.:Temblor:.**

**Alice POV**

_Jasper te quiero tanto…_

Desperté algo fastidiada al darme cuenta de que mi cama se movía, espera, todas las cosas se mueven _hay no, no puede ser, no esta pasando_ – n-o pué-e-de-s-e-r – dije agitándome_, OH no! si es hay dios_! – TEMBLOR! TEMBLOR HAAAAAA TEMBLOR! – grite lo mas fuerte que pude mientras me levantaba de la cama chillando – MAMA! PAPA! – corrí a sus cuartos, no están es martes demonios ya se fueron – haaa! Que ago! – dije chillando lo mas fuerte que pude estaba desesperada –TEMBLOR! – seguí gritando, _debo bajar, debo bajar_, corrí a todo lo que puede para bajar las escaleras – TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR! ES UN TERREMOTO! HAAAAAAAAAA. ¡TEMBLOR! HAAAAAAAA! – eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo… antes de que me estrellará contra Emmett.

**Edward POV**

_Bella…_

-TEMBLOR! HAAAAAAAAAAA! – me levante sobresaltado al escuchar a mi pequeña hermana chillar a todo pulmón _temblor?_, todo se movía, observe como Alice cruzaba la puerta de mi habitación en dirección al cuarto de Emmett y caía al piso, al parecer reboto contra algo…

-Alice que haces las escaleras están por halla! – Emmett se encontraba en boxers al igual que yo y cubierto por pasta dental, Alice estaba muy alterada así que la cargo como si fuera una saco de papas sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras ella seguía pataleando y gritando, Emmett tan bien estaba nervioso – EDWARD IDIOTA QUE HACES?! – Chillo –VA MONOS! TENEMOS QUE SALIR!! – me grito a todo pulmón _bella_ esa fue la única persona en la que pude pensar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a mi balcón, todo se movía así que tuve que saltar como si estuviera bailando ballet, me lance desde el balcón hasta el gran árbol que se encontraba al lado haciéndome algunos rasguños claro, me colgué entre dos ramas mas hasta que finalmente llegue al piso - todo un Indiana Jones - dije para mi mismo, seguí corriendo, mejor dicho "saltando como bailarina de ballet" mientras observaba como mis hermanos salían de casa al igual que los vecinos; corrí hacia la casa de bella tenia esperanza de que la puerta estuviera abierta y así era.

-POR QUE BELLA SIMPRE OLVIDA CERRA LA PUERTA!? – chille molesto y nervioso, pero eso no importaba debía ir a ayudarla.

**Bella POV**

_Edward que infantil__… - susurre – perdóname por favor yo te amo._

_-b-e-l-l-a – me preguntaba por que hablaba tan entrecortadamente, pronto todo se volvió blanco…_

Desperté muy agitada por mi reciente pesadilla solo para agitarme y asustarme aun mas, observe como todas mis cosas se movían, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, y vibro aun más por las ondas del temblor cayendo al piso.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA! – lance un chillido mientras me ponía en pie, tome mi bata para salir corriendo, baje las escaleras cuando vi a Edward subiendo en ellas.

-BELLA! – grito realmente frustrado y aliviado.

-Edward! –grite yo también mientras bajaba hacia el, realmente me alegraba tenerlo aquí conmigo, yo solía alterarme mucho en los temblores.

-VAMONOS RAPIDO! – grito, tomo mi mano y bajamos corriendo hacia el marco de mi puerta.

cuando llegamos casi tropiezo así que me sujete fuerte de el, al parecer pensó que era tanto mi miedo que necesitaba abrazarle, así queme abrazo, rodeo mi cintura con sus manos mientras observaba como todo se movía, yo cerré fuerte los ojos acercándome mas hacia el, cuando finalmente el temblor ceso, los abrí lentamente , encontrándome con el pecho desnudo de Edward, se encontraba semidesnudo, solo llevaba unos boxers de bob esponja con una imagen que decía "quieres ver la nariz de calamardo?" apuntando hacia su… oh! Por dios!

-Enfermo! – chille lo mas fuerte que pude alejándome de el.

-que!? – pregunto confuso – de que hablas loca! – sentí como mis mejillas ardían, eche un vistazo a sus boxers nuevamente mientras el seguía mi mirada, al darse cuenta se cubrió totalmente avergonzado, ruborizándose un poco se veía tan encantador! – no es… mi culpa Salí apresurado – miro hacia la puerta – es verdad por que nunca cierras tu puerta!? – dijo alzándome un poco la voz quien se cree?

-no me grites! – le chille

-eres una irresponsable – me contesto apuntándome con un dedo mientras mi boca se habría esperando soltar un montón de obscenidades.

-y a ti que te importa lo descuidad que yo sea! – le grite.

-pues fíjate que si me importas! – me chillo espera, acaso,… si!, me ama! Aun me ama! – no sabes lo que te podía pasar, eres tan irresponsable terca y chillona!

-pues si no hubiera dejado la puerta abierta seguirá adentro! Y quien sabe que me hubiera pasado! Y tal vez tu no hubieras entrado, ni me hubieras ayudado – chille enojada, genial así nunca llegaríamos a ningún lado.

-Bella! – me llamo Alice quien se encontraba junto a Emmett, se veía algo nerviosa aun, así que decidí ir con ella, Emmett estaba cubierto de pasta dental.

-si me disculpas – dije empujando a Edward pero tenia que ser tan torpe que caí, jalándolo a el conmigo.

El término sobre mí, sus labios rozaban con los míos como tiernas caricias, no podía resistir la tentación quería besarlo, quería sentir la miel de sus labios, sus ojos contemplaban los míos, hasta que pude sentir la mirada de todos puestas en nosotros, quería besarlo si, pero no podía, creo que el también sentía lo mismo ya que sentí como sus labios se abrían un poco mientras acercaba mas su rostro así que decidí cortar con este tierno momento a regañadientes.

-esto… - dije tomando un poco de aire mientras el reaccionaba – creo que estoy sintiendo la nariz de calamardo y es muy embarazoso - _yo dije eso!?_ Por dios como pude ser tan idiota que vergüenza que vergüenza! _Trágame tierra!!;_ el simplemente sonrió burlón.

-ja! – dijo con una mirada petulante y traviesa – que y te gusto? – comenzó a reírse mientras se ponía en pie, sentí la furia recorrer mis ojos pero antes que pudiera gritarle me puso en pie y me empujo en dirección a Alice.

Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas por lo que acaba de pasar con edward mientras caminaba hacia Alice, pude observar su pijama, consistía en una simple camiseta verde con un logo de petter pan y unos pantalones con estampados de hojas y hadas, Emmett tenia unos boxers de play boy con un logo que decía "busca al conejito", ahora si no pude evitar reírme, los demás vecinos ya regresaban a sus casa, aun habían algunas personas y niños alterados que se negaban a entrar, por una esquina mas alejada pude visualizar a un grupo de señoras mayores rezando a mitad de la pista.

-bella! –chillo Alice abrazándome con fuerza

-tranquila Alice estoy bien.

-no bella!!- Chillo - aun no te as cerrado la bata!

-que!? - dije mirándome – Dios! – chille y rápidamente la cerré, observe como Emmett se reía, claro se había ganado con mi cuerpo yo solo tenia una camiseta rosa y unos panties con el logo de misa-misa (personaje de death note) sujetando una manzana diciendo "soy la tentación"; que vergüenza! Mas roja no puedo estar! – gracias por comentarlo Alice! – ella se rio y luego contesto un poco mas seria.

-OH! Bella que bueno que estés bien! – dijo abrazándome con fuerza

-si Alice… - no se porque pero me sentía algo avergonzada, por que será?

-bella quieres venir a mi casa a desayunar y luego a ir de compras? – me pregunto emocionada.

-claro pero primero déjame ir a cambiarme – dije riendo – pero Alice por que vamos a ir tan temprano a comprar?

-es que la competencia de los chicos es hoy y Edward necesita una nueva patineta, así que vamos a ir a arenales y ahí hay muchas cosas chéveres! Y yo quiero comprar! vamos si!. – dijo poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

-de acuerdo – dije con una gran sonrisa, quería pasar el día junto a Edward.

-bien entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa – no demores!

Cuando entre a mi casa, me duche y me cambie, me puse una blusa negra con logo de mariposas chispeantes fucsias, con una falda blanca tableada y unas valerinas negras, me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta, luego de darme un ultimo vistazo en el espejo salí hacia la casa Alice asegurándome de cerrar bien la puerta.

-pero… - susurre para mi misma – rayos! Tengo que dejar de hablar sola – me resondre a mi misma – ag! Deja de hablar sola! – me grite – esto no esta funcionando – volví a responderme – tengo que ir a un psicólogo.

Entre a casa de Alice por la puerta trasera, como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, al abrir la puerta de la cocina observe a una chica alta con el cabello algo rojizo y de ojos azules, quien seria?, esta giro lentamente su rostro hacia mi, mientras me miraba con desden.

-tu quien eres? – me dijo frunciendo el ceño, y de lo mas atorrante, recién la conozco, es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida y me trata así!.

-a ti que te importa! – le grite mientras me dirigía a la sala.

-oye idiota! – dijo mientras golpeaba un vaso de agua contra la meza – yo soy la novia de Edward así que no me trates así, y si tu quieres estar con, el pues vas desapareciendo mamita por que el esta conmigo, es mió! Me pertenece! el es M- I – O!

-jajaja asu sabes deletrear que bueno – dije mientras le aplaudía y ella me miraba enfureciéndose mas – no eres tan idiota como pareces.

-que me has dicho?! – chillo furiosa.

-lo que escuchaste I-D-I-O-T-A – respondí burlándome.

-óyeme tu mujerzuela!... – dijo acercándose a mi

-a mi no me digas mujerzuela – grite acercándome a ella dispuesta a pelear

Iba a gritarle más cuando escuchamos un CRUNCH al lado nuestro, ambas nos giramos al mismo tiempo para observar a Emmett quien estaba sentado en una silla, comiendo un plato de hojuelas con leche mientras nos miraba discutir.

-que? – Dijo mientras alzaba la mirada – por mi continúen…. – respondió.

-Bella! – escuche a Alice llamarme con mucha alegría.

-Hola Alice! – respondí agitando la mano.

-tu eres bella… - susurro mas para si misma, mientras yo la observaba de reojo.

-Edward! Ya se conocieron – grito Emmett pero nosotras no le prestamos mucha atención – que interesante pelea de chicas…

-Tanya… - la saludo Alice amargamente.

-Alice… – respondió esta de la misma manera arrugando la nariz., para luego observarme con una mirada furiosa.

-hey! Tanya! – Grito Alice captando su atención nuevamente – bella es amiga de la familia desde antes que tu aparecieras, así que no la mires de esa forma!.

-ja! – bufo esta.

-Además… - dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – ella es la primera novia de Edward y es su gran amor – Tanya frunció mas el ceño.

-Alice se te olvida que Edward esta conmigo – así que ella es la novia de Edward, no hay manera de que yo pueda competir contra ella… espera, claro que puedo, yo aun quiero a Edward y lo voy a recuperar sea como sea.

Edward POV

-Edward ya se conocieron

Escuche a Emmett gritar, _genial_, ahora bella ya consocio a mi novia; tome lo primero que encontré, formulando un plan en mi cabeza, aun me gusta bella, pero quiero ponerla celosa así que tanya servirá mucho el día de hoy, se que esto esta mal, pero quiero verla enojar, quiero verla celosa; baje rápidamente las escaleras para encontrar a Emmett disfrutando la pelea con un plato de cereales, a Tanya erguida dispuesta a pelear contra Alice y Bella… por Dios que sexy se veía hoy, tenia puesta una falda corta que dejaba ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas, que curvas, que piernas, que…

-Bebo quejón! – chillo Tanya corriendo hacia mi; tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con mucha fuerza, pude observar como Bella abría los ojos como platos, estaba celosa, claro que lo estaba! Así que decidí corresponderle el beso a Tanya rodeando sus cintura, pero de alguna manera me sentía incomodo, Tanya no encajaba bien en mis brazos.

- Ven bella – Alice tomo la mano de bella mientras salían.

-Vamos Edward o se nos ara tarde y no practicaremos lo suficiente para competir contra los bikers – dijo Emmett tomando su casaca.

-Ven vamos Tanya – dije mientras tomaba mi billetera y la tomaba a ella de la mano, algo que nunca había echo antes; Tanya me lanzo una gran sonrisa.

-Eddie! – me saludo Jasper quien ya se encontraba afuera con todos los demás.

-Que hay Jasper! – dije mientras chocábamos las palmas y hacíamos nuestro saludo especial

-Hola Tanya – dijo de lo más normal, pero luego se puso confuso al notar por supuesto que teníamos unidas nuestras manos; su mirada se dirigía desde Tanya hacia mí luego hacia nuestras manos.

-Hola Jasper! –respondió Tanya, mientras observaba a bella, yo hice lo mismo; ella se encontraba fastidiada, se notaba a leguas, no le gustaba verme con Tanya estoy seguro que no, luego de darse cuenta de que la estábamos observando se giro y comenzó a hablar nuevamente con rosalie.

-ya veo… -agrego Jasper, mientras se fijaba en bella y movía la cabeza – de lo mas infantil… - susurro así que solo yo le escuche mientras me encogía de hombros.

Nos dirigíamos al centro comercial cuando pude visualizar al grupo de Jacob practicando en una esquina, este al vernos se acerco con su BMX sin antes tratar de lucirse – tremendo patán – pensé, se detuvo frente a nosotros mientras se recostaba en su bicicleta.

-hey cullen no iras a escapar verdad? – pronto todos los amigos de Jacob se acercaron, Emmett y Jasper escondieron a las chicas detrás de nosotros, excepto a Tanya claro, ella era amiga de Jacob.

-Hola Jacke! – le saludo esta de una manera demasiado cariñosa, por ello era que algunas veces discutíamos.

- hola tanya

-no te preocupes Black ahí estaremos, para verlos llorar y perder! – grito Emmett intimidando un poco a Jacob.

-ya quisieras – respondió este burlón, lamentablemente cuando Emmett se movió dejo al descubierto a bella, rápidamente Jacob poso sus ojos en ella, mostrando la admiración, espera esos ojos _joder! Esta interesado en bella_; me puse delante de ella bloqueándole la vista – muévete.

-no jodas y apártate – respondí yo; el se movió hasta bella, mirándola fijamente; pude ver como bella se sonrojaba, no voy a permitir que el me la quite; iba a defenderla cuando Tanya me jalo hacia ella mirándome con ojos furiosos y posesivos.

-Quien es? – pregunto Jacob buscando respuesta entre mis hermanos y amigos, pero como siempre tuvo que encontrarla en Tanya _demonios_

-se llama bella – Alice miro furiosa a Tanya mientras bella aun le observaba algo roja.

-Hola bella! Me llamo Jacob Black y ellos son mis amigos – dijo señalando a los idiotas esos; yo solo pude gruñir cuando le observe acercarse mas a ella.

-Hola respondió - tímidamente Jacob se emociono antes un simple hola estupido sarnoso!

-y bella… no quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo y mis amigos – bella me observo de reojo, no se que aspecto tenia mi cara en ese momento, pero ella simplemente sonrió, estoy seguro de que iba a aceptar así que le di un codazo a Jasper para que hiciera algo yo no podía estaba retenido por Tanya!

-en realidad estoy algo ocupada, en este momento, pero seria agradable ir en otra ocasión – le respondió dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa.

- Jacob ya nos quitamos! – Respondió Jasper con ese tono autoritario suyo – nos veremos mas tarde así que no escapes – dijo mientras reanudaba el paso al igual que todos.

-vamos bella.. – Alice tomo su mano mientras ambas reían.

-Hasta luego bella! – grito Jacob, esta se giro y le dedico una gran sonrisa, rayos! Le debe gustar! Maldición!

-Adiós Jacob! – grito Tanya lo mas fuerte posible y este simplemente asintió, creo que ella y yo vamos a tener una conversación después.

-Edward cambia de cara – me dijo Emmett – te ves realmente molesto.

-me pregunto por que será? – respondí sarcásticamente mientras observaba a bella reír junto a mi hermana y Rose, su mirada cruzo con la mía así que decidí jalar a Tanya mas hacia mi mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura.

* * *

**Bueno si ya lo se yo prometí actualizar ayer pero es que hubieron algunas complicaciones, este fic se baso un poco en algo que me paso un sábado xD hubo un temblor y yo Salí gritando con mi pijama puesta y tooz mis vecinos me vieron al igual que el chico que me gusta-.-! para luego tener que ir a una competencia xD el mismo dia. Bueno espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews! Y lamento haber metido a Jacob y a su banda pero es que necesitaba a alguien molestoso para el fic xD **


	9. Competencia I

Competencia

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de Chuck**_

* * *

**.:Competencia parte I:.**

Caminamos riéndonos un poco hasta llegar a arenales, cuando llegamos lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue correr hacia la tienda de vestidos; incluyendo Tanya; Emmett y Jasper y yo nos dirigimos al tercer piso, hasta llegar a la tienda 666, la tienda de Chuck

El era un pata algo(amigo)… raro y loco pero muy buena onda, la entrada de la tienda era una muy buena trampa para aficionados con montón de decorados, postres, logos, patinetas nuevas de marcas como las de billabong y entre otras realmente caras, pero solo yo y mis amigos conocíamos la verdadera tienda.

-hey! Chuck! – grite

-Edd! Jazz! Emm! que hay!? – dijo este chocando manos.

-nada aquí veníamos por una nueva adquisición.

-bien que es lo que buscas repuestos… o algo simple..

-bueno la verdad es que mi patineta se quebró…. – este comenzó a reírse.

-no ya serio que es lo que quieres? – dijo poniéndose en pie.

-no de verdad, escucha no estaría tan desesperado si no fuera porque la competencia es hoy, necesito una nuevo, no te a llegado algo bueno?

-es hoy? OH shit que Gil eres! Como… como rayos la quebraste? Era una de las mejores – dijo exagerando todo como si hubiera destruido parte del patrimonio cultural aunque yo sentía que era así, esa patineta me costo un ojo de la cara – que y bueno vas a comprar otra o no?

-a eso vine.

-muy bien elige la que quieras…. – le mire con cara de "debes estar bromeando"

-quiero las serias… - respondí, mientras este me callaba y miraba todos lados.

-esta bien es solo que creí que ya no querrías comprarme una de esas después de la ultima.

-si pero me duro mucho son extremadamente buenas, quiero esas.

-pero no me reproches con el precio e Cullen…

-ok! Solo quiero una nueva.

-bien susurro este mientras se dirigía a un montón de chiquillos que observaban algunos logos para acoplaros a sus monopatines, bicicletas y skates – esto chicos debo cerrar un momento, volveré en unos – me observo a mi y a mi hermano u a mi mejor amigo – 30 minutos a lo mucho – esos chiquillos se fueron zapateando mientras jasper Emmett y yo celebrábamos, Chuck no mostraba esas patinetas especiales a todo el mundo; cuando finalmente se fueron y este doblo oficialmente el cartelito de "abierto" a "cerrado" supe que pronto posaría mis manos en una nueva adquisición.

- bien síganme…

-si! – chillamos los tres.

Detrás del mostrador negro de Chuck se encontraba una puerta de mármol con grabados antiguos realmente extraños con un cartelito que decía "solo personal autorizado" una vez que este abrió la puerta y prendió las luces violetas que apuntaban directamente a cada patineta quede boca abierta, esto realmente era sorprendente, nunca me cansaría de verlo, si la gente pensaba que la parte principal de la tienda de Chuck era impresionante deberían ver lo que hay aquí, todo era increíble, tenia las mejores patinetas, los repuestos mas caros, tenia su propia mini-rampa en la que practicaba las veces que quería, todas las paredes estaban decoradas por miles y miles de posters que le daban un toque especial al ambiente, tenia su propio sistema de entretenimiento con pantalla de plasma y parlantes con sistema multi-funcional, el audio era realmente bueno, pero mis ojos se posaron en una patineta negra con curvas realmente flexibles el truck que tenia era simplemente perfecto, y logos hipnotizadores al igual que las frases y las extrañas manchas negras, puse mis manos en ella hasta que sentía a alguien tirarme un palmada en estas.

-no tocar – dijo Chuck en tono serio aunque yo se que en realidad lo hace en son de burla; Emmett y Jasper estaban tan hipnotizados como yo – Emmett no babees –dijo Chuck colocando un balde vació de KTFC, me pregunto hace cuanto tiempo tenia esa cosa pero bueno… este lugar es increíble – por aquí esta tu patineta Edd! – dijo llamándome.

-Guaauu! – Exclamo Jasper al tocar la inmensa fila de CD's acumuladas al lado de los parlantes – Hey! Chuck puedo colocar alguno?

-Claro Jazz estamos en confianza solo no los rayes –dijo este al final mientras le apuntaba con el dedo; yo y Emmett nos quedamos atontados una vez mas mirando las innumerables patinetas colocadas sobre la enorme pared, no eran como las de la entrada, eran simplemente mejores no solo por la calidad y exclusivas marcas también los diseños, una vez mas me deje guiar por mis instintos rozando otra tabla similar a la primera pero con un diseño diferente, parecía mas estable y…

-es una belleza no? – dijo Chuck acercándose y montando en ella mientras jugueteaba un rato - Ruedas de 57mm para Freestyle como te gusta… se sienten mas ligeras, aceleran mas rápido, pero no retienen bien la velocidad – dijo mientras le daba un giro de 80 grados en el mismo lugar - pero son de 101a así que no serán problema alguno con lo de la velocidad – en ese mismo momento salto sobre ella estrellándola en el piso y valla que tenia razón las ruedas eran simplemente perfectas y gracias a la dureza ya la velocidad no era un problema - el truck es de magnesio – di un silbido debe estar realmente caro, las mas baratas generalmente son de madera - con la distancia desde la parte de afuera de una rueda hasta la parte de afuera de la otra rueda de 0.63cm (1/4") a 0.32cm (1/8") menos que el ancho de la tabla , el Pívot es de la calidad mas alta que hay, el diámetro del Wheelbase es de 19 cm (7.5") angosta, 19cm-21cm (7.5"-8.25") normal y arriba de 21cm (8.25") es una tabla ancha que encaja perfectamente con chicos de tu talla, mucho mas renovada y calculada que la otra que destruiste – si supiera que yo no la rompí dejaría de molestar - esta tabla no es tan deep ni tan shallow ya que la concava es justo la necesaria, no están plana ni tan excesiva por lo que la velocidad es increíble – tiene razón, esta mas calculada que la tabla que perdí y es mil veces mejor con esta le ganaría a Jacob fácilmente -tienen como una "panza" para enganchar mejor las pruebas y tener mayor estabilidad por lo que será imposible que alguien pudiera caerse de ella y romperla, la tabla tiene un ancho de entre 6 a 10 pulgadas y como podrás ver la alija y decorados son de un estilo algo crazy, no se tu pero es simplemente perfecto, el que la compre tendrá mucha suerte, es como andar con los dioses, perfectas medidas diseños logos, etc. pero en fin pasemos a tu patineta la pagaras con crédito o tarjeta? – dijo mientras sacaba una simple de metal, pero casi tan cara como la que yo quería y de muy buena calidad, no simple como las demás, en comparación con aquellas esta era mil veces mejor pero no tanto como aquella que yo quiero, la bendecida, la perfecta esa es la que yo quiero!

-no puedes enamorarme de esta patineta y separarme de ella así como así! – chille frustrado.

-claro que puedo – dijo este en son de burla – cheekea el precio – _precio_, eso no era un problema en lo absoluto es solo que no me gusta gastar mi dinero personal aunque he traído la tarjeta de papa así que no habrá problema después de todo me la debe luego de chocar mi volvo, es mas si no lo hubiera echo no hubiera sabido nunca que mi patineta era mil veces mas activa que mi volvo – ya vez como cambias de opinión, prefiero venderte esta antes de empezara discutir por el precio de aquella bendecida patineta.

-Es realmente buena Edward! Tienes que comprarla si tu no lo haces yo lo hago! – grito Emmett mientras sacaba su billetera, Chuck nos miraba complacido, sabia que Emmett Jasper y yo pelearíamos por aquella tabla al igual que cualquiera.

-Yo quiero esta! – dijo Jasper mientras sacaba una con decorado militar, se parecía a la que yo quería comprar pero el material era un poco menos caro que el magnesio, pero igual de bueno, tenia las mimas medidas y se veía igual de estable.

-Chuck escucha tu ganas yo no voy a discutir simplemente dame esta – dije mientras sacaba aquella divina patineta del estante - medidas perfectas – susurre - quiero esta! –chille como un niño engreído.

-de acuerdo! De acuerdo – respondió este como si le estuviera apuntando como un arma – pásame la tarjeta para cargarla de un vez y que se larguen y no molesten mas!

-tarjeta? – pregunte en voz alta, es verdad no había visto el precio; tome el pequeño cuadrado blanco – 380! – el me miro frustrado – pero!...- trate de gritar pero me callo.

-jum! – me dijo apuntándome con el dedo, trate de reclamar pero lo volvió a hacer – jum! – mire nuevamente la patineta mientras la rozaba con los dedos – lo vez edward por eso no me gusta discutir contigo los precios, mira te daré un pequeño recuento – dijo mientras contaba con sus dedos – marcas exclusivas, material de calidad, medida perfectas y acopables, seguro, lija y diseño único, además de una visita a mi santuario – dijo mientras observaba es perfecto lugar que era como la guarida de los dioses del skate.

-que tiene que ver el que entre a este lugar con el precio - pregunte desconcertado

-si tienes razón… pero mira Edward esta no es una patineta cualquiera, te volvería a hacer el recuento pero seria gastar saliva en vano, vamos edd! Tú tienes plata como mierda pero sueles ser más tacaño….

-soy tacaño en cosas que son irrelevantes como el exagerado precio de esta…

-La verdad esta siendo tacaño porque papa le quito la mesada, por lo de convertir las escaleras de la sala en su rampa personal – dijo Emmett estallando en risas – Chuck te la perdiste! – Chillo este – hubieras visto la cara de mama cuando encontró a Edward tratando de pegar su más preciado Jarrón.

-tu ni te quejes que tu me apoyaste! Además tu rompiste el televisor! Y el IPOD de Alice que estaba en la meza – me defendi

-no se hubiera roto si Jasper no lo hubiera dejado ahí.

-no me vengas a echar la culpa a mi! – se defendió este – yo ya pague lo que rompí he!

-ya ¡ ya chicos basta! – grito Chuck en risas, pronto una melodía que no iba con nosotros en lo absoluto sonó.

_I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie World_

_Life in plastic is fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Because I'm a Barbie girl!_

-esto… un Segundo – dijo Emmett mientras se llevaba el móvil al oído, se que Jasper y yo le hicimos usar esa melodía en el móvil por perder un reto pero de eso ya son como 3 meses y el reto solo era por un 1 mes – si Rosalie! (…) no Rose te lo juro estamos aquí – esto es estupendo Rosalie era muy celosa, Jasper, Chuck y yo nos miramos un momento antes de acercarnos a Emmett y fingir voces femeninas.

-Huy! Emmy! Emmett- pooh! Con quien hablas! – susurro Chuck muy cerca del móvil pero Rose lo escucho; puse el modo en altavoz de tal manera que podíamos oír su pelea.

-Emmett Cullen! Dime la verdad donde estas! – chillo realmente enojada.

-Hay Emmett ahí no! – chillo Jasper mientras Chuck y yo tratábamos de ocultar nuestras risas.

-no es lo que tu piensas Rosalie – dijo tratando de sacarse a Jasper de encima.

-Emmett bombón ven con mami! – susurre.

-Emmett Cullen se acabo estas muerto espera a que ponga mis manos sobre tu cuello! Te haré trizas! – la oímos gritar – Alice! Bella! Vamos! – _OH no…_

-Rose son Edward, Jasper y Chuck de verdad lo juro me están molestando

-quieres decir que Jasper esta ahí contigo? Fue idea de Chuck y Edward verdad? Se lo diré a Alice.

-No! No ¡no! – Grito Jasper tratando de tomar el teléfono – Rosalie solo era una broma – trato de defenderse pero ya Rose había colgado; Chuck y yo caímos al suelo por tanto reír hasta que el celular de Jasper vibro sabíamos exactamente quien era – Genial Edward me echaste la soga al cuello! – yo y Chuck solo pudimos reír mas.

-H-h-ola? – Respondido este algo asustado – Alice amor… - grito algo emocionado pero luego puso cara de espanto – NO! Alice te lo juero estamos en la tienda de Chuck – dijo poniendose mas nervioso y caminando de un lado a otro.

-Que pasa chico EMOtivo? – pregunte burlándome, al igual que todos; Emmett tomo el celular y lo puso en altavoz.

-Jasper Hale! Estas en un gran lió Edward pusiste el altavoz no? Edward si escuchas déjame decirte que tanya esta con nosotras – _huy que miedo_ pensé mientras me reía - y esta echa furia tuvimos que separarla de bella – que? – porque comenzó a echarle toda la culpa diciendo no se que cosa… esa chica esta loca, la cosa es que nos echaron de la tienda donde estábamos fuimos a buscarlos donde se supone que estarían pero esta cerrado! Así que exijo saber donde estas con quien y ahora, rosalie esta muy alterada al igual que yo y bella no puede sola contra nosotras tres! – a claro Tanya tan bien.

-escucha Alice – respondió Chuck pero lo dijo en voz femenina así que tocio rápidamente para corregirse – sorry esto.. Alice los chicos están aquí conmigo.

-donde!? – reclamo.

-aquí en la tienda, solo que la cerré para que tengan un poco de privacidad al elegir la patineta que querían.

-Entonces ábrela rápido porque estamos muy alteradas y vamos a a matar a cualquiera! –grito, pude ver como Jasper se mordía las uñas y Emmett hacia sus oraciones.

-Alice donde están? – pregunte

-afuera de la tienda 666 de Chuck y estamos esperando a que abran –abrí la puerta mientras le echaba un vistazo a la parte principal de la tienda, pude ver que Alice y Rose se encontraban hablando por el móvil mientras bella las calmaba, Tanya en cambio estaba pegada al parabrisas de la tienda cuando finalmente me vio dijo algo pero no pude escucharla, las chicas voltearon a verla, hicieron un gesto de "esta loca" y siguieron con su conversación, mis ojos se posaron nuevamente en los de bella, me quede mirándola fijamente hasta que pude verla enrojecer.

-Edward estas muerto! – Tuve la voz de Tanya solo a unos centimetros de mi por el Móvil, que cortaron los hilos de mis pensamientos haciéndome reaccionar y desviar la mirada de bella ,Emmett lo había acercado para que pudiera escucharla gritar ya que el enorme cristal lo impedía – quiero que habrás esa puerta ahora misma y salgas de ahí te estoy viendo cobarde!.

-Pisado, pisado! – comenzó a cantar Chuck seguido por Emmett y Jasper quienes me empujaron hacia fuera mientras Chuck abría la puerta para que las chicas entren.

-Uaz! Chicas que cuentan – todas le lanzaron una mirada asesina a excepción de mi dulce bella… - ya bueno no digo nada – dijo levantando las manos y tomando mi tarjeta – la cargo no Edd?

-Sep! – Respondí alegre, ya tenía mi nueva patineta – solo en una cuota.

-cárgame la mía también Chuck – agrego Jasper.

-Ok! – respondió este mientras envolvía lo que pedimos.

-Edward – me llamo Tanya mientras Chuck me entregaba mi tabla una vez que la tome me sentía feliz – Edward no me estas escuchando.

-Que cosa? – pregunte algo curioso mientras daba la vuelta para enfrentarla en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenia la mejilla roja y un arañón en el brazo izquierdo – Tanya que te paso? –fue lo único que pude decir.

-Ella me lo hizo! – dijo señalando a bella mientras esta sonreía maléficamente, al igual que mi hermanita y Rose; bella se veía tan linda y hermosa, y perfecta espera _golpeo a Tanya _porque? – esa! – Tanya solía ser muy agresiva, pero bella no tenia ningún rasguño, solo su cabello ya no estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

-Tu me atacaste de la nada! – se defendió bella, su voz era como un coro de Ángeles, tan delicado y suave – gritaste y te fuiste contra mi! Diciéndome que yo estaba con Edward cuando estaba ahí con Alice y Rose! Y contigo en que momento pude estar yo con Edward!!

-tu me quieres quitar a Edward! – bella la observo burlona mientras me miraba suplicante para que terminara esta conversación y claro que lo iba a hacer.

-Ya calma Tanya – respondí mientras tomaba su mano, pude ver como bella se ponia rígida – Vamos ya compre la patineta que necesitaba luego de que bella rompiera la mia.

-te dije que lo sentía! – respondió.

-Ella rompió tu patineta bebo quejón! – grito enfrente de todos, no me había percatado de que Jacob y sus amigos estaban ahí quienes al igual que Chuck se echaron a reír, sentí como me ponía rojo de vergüenza.

-demonios Tanya – fue lo unico que pude decir mientras la arrastraba afuera para que no matara bella o mejor dicho para que bella no la mate.

- a donde vas bebo quejón!? – pregunto Jacob burlándose.

- Oh! El bebo quejón se a molestado! – grito seth burlándose.

-cállate Yellow river ps! – respondí burlándome al igual que Emmett y Jasper, no puedo creer que seth halla cambiado tanto, cuando éramos pequeños éramos muy buenos amigos.

-por que Yellow river Ps.? – pregunto el idiota de Paul.

-Por que una vez cuando le invitamos a quedarse en nuestra casa a dormir el idiota mojo la cama – respondió Emmett, pude ver como Jasper lo recordaba y se echaba a reír, Chuck y los amigos de Jacob lo meditaron un rato.

-OH yellow river ps ya lo entendí ajajaja – por fin comprende algo pense, Chuck era súper buena onda y muchas veces lo captaba.

-ha ya entendí! – Agregaron Jacob y Embry al mismo tiempo – que vergüenza jajaja.

Los idiotas se quedaron molestando a Seth mientras yo mis hermanos y las chicas nos dirigíamos a fuera, Tanya aun seguía riendo, pero la verdad me molesto que me dijera bebo quejón frente a esos idiotas, Jasper iba tomado de la mano con Alice al igual que Emmet con rose, donde esta bella, la busque con la mirada sin poder encontrarla; me detuve al darme cuenta de que no estaba sobresaltando a Tanya.

-que sucede? – pregunto, se le veía feliz.

-Alice? – pregunte mientras esta me miraba.

-si? – dijo mientras se detenía al igual que los demás.

-donde donde esta bella? – dije algo tímido.

-no prestaste atención? – respondió Tanya, _atención a que_.

-que? – fue lo único que dije.

-Edward – me llamo Emmett – bella esta con Jacob.

-que!? – pregunte sobresaltándome – como que con Jacob?

-haya Edward que importa – dijo Tanya mientras se acurrucaba mas a mi, yo me separe bruscamente de ella para dirigirme hacia Alice o Rose.

-por que? – pregunte realmente curioso.

-Por que estaba furiosa contigo, y mientras estabas distraído con Seth y Tanya – respondió Rose con ese aire de superioridad – Jacob aprovecho y la invito a salir, pero prometió que la llevaría a la competencia para que les vea perder o algo así… Emmett si pierdes me molesto eh? – dijo mientras volteaba y besaba a Emmett; en ese momento vi a bella cruzar de la mano con Jacob riéndose con ese inútil y todos sus amigos que la miraban como si fuera el tesoro mas codiciado del mundo, y eso es lo que era bella exactamente para mi, y estaba andando con ese chucho jugador de porquería agg!, bella nos observo y nos saludo con la mano, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron Jacob la abrazo, y yo hice lo mismo con Tanya.

* * *

**Bueno Uaz! Aquí esta otro capt hace dias que no subia uno nuevo así que decidi dejarles la mitad de este xD mañana no creo poder subir otro mejor dicho hoy ya que es mi cumple! ya son las 12am y es 22-06 y ya tengo oficialmente 16 años xD! Espero este capt les halla gustado muxo bye la kiero!**


	10. Competencia II

**_Uaz! lamento mucho haber demorado tanto pero tuve muxas cosas! weno no las aburro mas aqui esta el proximo capt!:)_**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer a expecion de bueno ya saben! xD**

**.:Competencia II:.**

Edward POV:

Pase dos horas sin saber de bella pero _que importa no? _quiero decir ella y yo no somos nada y aunque lo quisiera estoy seguro de que ella no querría nada con migo.

Me encontraba practicando en la piscina de bella sin ser conciente junto a mis amigos Gabo, Jasper, Dante y mi hermano Emmett, después de todo era una costumbre que teníamos desde hace años, y la competencia de hoy con Jacob era para asegurarnos de quien se quedaría con la piscina como lugar de practica ya que el vivió aquí hace unos 2 años, pero luego se fue así que no tiene derecho de venir aquí; pero ahora que lo pienso bella ya volvió, en todo caso la piscina es de ella y no le veo sentido a esta competencia pero de todos modos competir contra los bikers siempre es entretenido.

-Edward! – me llamo Gabo.

- que fue? – pregunte.

-nada es solo que me preguntaba… - dijo trabándose un poco – ya no podemos seguir viniendo acá no?

-a que te refieres? – pregunte.

-es decir los dueños de esta casa ya volvieron no? – dijo enarcando una ceja – en tal caso ya no podemos seguir usando esta piscina, tendremos que buscar otro lugar – dijo meditando mientras Dante detenía su practica para acercarse a nosotros.

-es cierto – dijo interviniendo.

-propuestas! – solté la palabra mientras todos se miraban – ya veo.

-yo propondría mi piscina pero hace calor así que nop – agrego Dante.

-Edward por que no tu sala – dijo Gabo burlándose después de enterarse de lo que paso

-jajaja – me reí sarcásticamente – por que no usamos tu cabeza!

-oigan ya serio debemos buscar un nuevo lugar donde practicar – agrego Jasper.

- solo nos queda el skate park – dijo Emmett – pero es territorio de nadie

-si bikers, rollerblading's, skaters aficionados entre otros van ahí.

-wuauu que noticia Gabo – dije burlándome – ya bueno supongo que no nos queda de otra, oigan se hace tarde vayámonos ya montón de vagos!

-sep! – chillaron mientras nos íbamos.

De verdad que era genial el tener algo que hacer un martes por la tarde, es decir si es que no tienes nada pendiente que hacer y tu escuela a sido cerrada a causa de una fiesta poco profesional con alumnos universitarios invitados por tu hermano mayor a cual no pescaron; sep el día perfecto.

Bella POV

Bueno aquí me encontraba yo hablando con un montón de desconocidos al los cuáles ya había tomado cariño, tengo que admitir que Jacob era una buena persona, muy amable, cariñoso y atento.

-oigan chicos ya es tarde vamos! – grito seth.

-ok! Niño mojado – respondió Embry, le habían puesto así luego de descubrir su pequeño secreto.

-Ja ja! – rió sarcásticamente – miren quien a hablado "Embry" que madre en su sano juicio le pone Embry a su hijo? – todos se miraron unos a otros

– eso que rayos tiene que ver? – pregunto Paul.

-no nada ya fue vamonos – respondió Seth algo fastidiado pobre me recordaba tanto a Max…

_**En casa de Max…**_

-Mateo ya me parezco a bella? – mateo me miro como diciendo "que rayos haces?" se nota que no se percato de mi intención por tratar de animarlo – si bueno tienes razón la blusa negra esta muy escotada y creo que estos tacos no son de mi talla. – Mateo abrió los ojos como platos.

-Max como tuviste esa ropa? – pregunto

-pues de una chica – respondí

-pero bella ya no esta, no tenemos a quien jugarle esas bromas – agrego hay que idiota.

-ps obvio que no son de bella – dije – son de Mía da!

-que son de quien!? – Pregunto exaltado – nos va a matar – en eso sentí mi cerebro activarse tic tac tic tac tic… chick **Mía – Ropa + Máx usándola es igual a muerte súbita.**

-Ayúdame a sacarme esto! – grite desesperado mientras este me ayudaba sacarme la blusa negra con mucha brusquedad

-Mateo Max! Están aquí? – escuchamos a Mía llamarnos – bueno entro! – chillo abriendo la puerta antes de que respondamos – Oh por Dios! – chillo llevándose una mano al corazón en ese momento escuchamos un rasguño proveniente de mi espalda – mi blusa! – grito acercándose mientras mateo sujetaba tiritas negras – IDIOTAS! Los voy a matar!

Esas fueron las ultima palabras que recuerdo, después solo me pude dedicar a correr mientras tropezaba con los tacones tamaño 7 o algo así ya veo por que bella se caía… y por que las mujeres usan tacos de ese tamaño!?

**De vuelta a Phoenix…**

Bella POV

Nos dirigimos a skate central park mientras reí por algunas bromas, tengo que admitir que los amigos de Jacob son muy atentos y amigables, me recuerdan tanto a mis amigos, a decir verdad no he hablado con ellos desde ayer…

-Bella! – me llamo Jacob, no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado tiesa sobre la parte posterior de su BMX – despierta!

-o si lo siento – dije algo sonrojada.

-No hay problema bella tu eres muy adorable así que te las pasamos todas pero si te sientes muy culpables tu y yo siempre podremos tener una cit.. – Jacob golpeo a Quil en la cabeza – Auch! - este le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya calla Quil! – sentí que todo el mundo nos miraba de reojo, y susurraban cosas como "quien es ella?" "será la nueva novia de Jacob?" "esta muy guapa" y no se que cosas mas prefería no escuchar. – hey bella ven vamos tenemos que practicar un poco mas claro si no te molesta acompañarnos.

-esto… yo creo que debería ir buscando a mis amigos – Jacob frunció el ceño, la verdad es que no tenia mucha urgencia en verlas a ellas, a quien quería ver era a Edward, después de todo la ultima vez que le vi se veía sobresaltado y molesto – bueno ya sabes, me has tenido secuestrada toda la tarde.

-bueno… - murmuro mientras hacia un puchero, me despedí de todos con la mano – nos vemos en un rato he! – me dijo Jacob con esperanza en los ojos, creo que será mejor darle a entender que yo no busco ninguna relación seria por ahora.

Camine unos segundos mas algo distraída mientras sentía varias miradas posarse sobre mi, varios chicos me observaban como si yo fuera mmm… no se como describirlo pero era raro, me sentí perdida al caminar era como estar en otro mundo, daba vueltas sobre mi misma mientras trataba de buscar algún rostro conocido y no era de esperarse que mi torpeza apareciera así que choque contra un chico larguirucho quien cayo al suelo, estaba cubierto por una capucha negra con un gorro rojo bajo ella.

-Hey cuidado – grito con una voz muy aguda mientras se sacaba la capucha, no era "el" era "ella" y era enorme, no me di cuenta pero tenia los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión de su altura esa era una mujer demasiado alta y largaducha y parecía un chico.

-lo siento.. –balbuce pero creo que ella no me escucho.

-te crees muy graciosa no? – Dijo con una voz muy aguda – no deberías estar en un centro comercial o algo así chiquilla? – dijo de una forma amenazadora - Las zorras plásticas deben estar fuera de nuestro territorio! – grito "zorras plásticas?" que le pasa a esta.

-óyeme no se quien te crees pero a mi no me tratas así – dije acercándome a ella sin importarme su altura, un grupo de chicos y chicas se acercaron a nosotras.

- Oye Tamara no que juraste nunca mas dirigirle la palabra a una porrista – quien es porrista aquí? Pensé –venga vamos ya déjala, además viene con Jacob es su novia o algo asi.

-yo no soy novia de Jacob! – chille mientras estos me miraban, pero aun así la larguirucha no cedía.

-Dante! – esa voz era de Edward, me gire para verle, nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo

-Edward que fue ya los encontraste? – El chico que nos había detenido a mi y a la tal Tamara parecía responder al nombre de Dante.

– bella? – pregunto Edward hacia mi una vez que se acerco mas, Tanya no se encontraba con el, todos le miraron incluyendo la larguirucha; parecía aliviado.

-Hola Edward – agrego Tamara quien era solo unos centímetros mas baja que el – se conocen? – dijo señalándonos mientras Edward se sobresaltaba al parecer había estado distraído.

- esto si… - dijo acercándose mas a mi.

-en ese caso – agrego un chico que se encontraba al lado de Dante era pelirrojo y de ojos azules claros, su piel era extremadamente pálida; se acerco a nosotros acomodando su cabello – presenta no –dijo mirando a Edward; todos se echaron a reír.

-si se la vas a presentar a el yo también tengo derecho he! – agrego el tal Dante

-Ya bueno cálmense que ella no es carne fresca para ustedes! – respondió Edward amenazante _por dios era tan rico verlo así!_ Quien no muere por el _de que rayos estoy hablando!_ Dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza - bueno… ella es bella mi amiga.

-Hola… - susurre débilmente.

Pronto todos esos chicos me miraron con un brillo raro en los ojos, luego se abalanzaron sobre mi haciéndome preguntas sobre cual de ellos me parecía mas guapo, cual era mi comida favorita y algo de que si me gustaría ir al cine, de verdad que me sentía mareada, por lo menos conocía sus nombres, eran Dante, Gabo, Mikel, Joel, Diogo, este al parecer era de brasil, trate corregirle varias veces con que su nombre se debería pronunciar como Diego, pero el no cedió, a las finales Edward me saco de ese circulo susurrándome que Alice me estaba buscando, asentí suavemente mientras me despedía de todos incluyendo de Tamara, esta ultima solo arrugo la nariz y murmuro un pesado Adiós.

-Hola bella! – chillo Alice con esa respectiva alegría que solo ella tenia.

-Hola Alice! – chille también imitando sus saltitos – Hola chicos! Grite mientras estos reían y Emmett revoloteaba mis cabellos.

-Hola bella justo a tiempo ya debemos ir a la cancha tres para competir! – dijo realmente emocionado al igual que Emmett mientras Rosalie daba un bufido por lo bajo.

Nos dirigimos ahí por un extremo vislumbre al grupo de Jacob practicando, realmente eran buenos, pero antes de llegar chocamos junto a los amigos de Edward.

-Por que Tanya no esta con el? – pensé para mi misma.

-Bella Tanya no esta por que es porrista, y aunque sea la novia de Edward hay algunas chicas que la odian, no es tan aceptada como Rose o yo.

-como? –dije mientras ella me cortaba.

-deja de hablar en voz alta – dijo riéndose para si misma – aprovecha a Edward.

-que?

-Hola chicos! – exclamo Edward – bueno ya estamos listos vamos?

-sep. Vamos!

Alice POV

Esto era realmente emocionante por fin Edward esta haciendo algo importante y no es con Tanya es con bella! Que bien.

-Alice amor ya debo ir – dijo mi Jazzy besando mi nariz.

-ok! Mi Jazzy-doo! – dije tomando su rostro besándole suavemente, este rió por lo bajo y fue.

-Empiezas tu Bebo quejón! – agrego Jacob burlonamente mientras todos se echaban a reír, Edward entro gruñendo a la pista, mientras lo hacia el tal Jacob se puso al lado de bella y comenzó a platicar con ella.

Edward POV

Genial ahora tendré ese apodo por el resto de mi vida, me molesta mucho que Jacob sea precisamente quien lo escucho.

-Hey Jacob –dije mientras me gire hacia el, solo para verle muy pegado a mi bella, esta me miro con sus hermosos ojos tiernos.

-que pasa!? – grito Jacob.

-Chuck va a ser el juez entendido.

-donde esta Chuck?

-Presente!- exclamo este – muy bien montón de nenas lloronas yo seré el juez así que no quiero nada de lloriqueos ni trampas entendido – todos asentimos, sabíamos que Chuck seria justo, el era la única persona confiable – entonces estas son las reglas, se descontaran puntos por errores tiempo y coordinación entendido – todos asentimos – a y por sangre.

-ya cállate Chuck – chille mientras le golpeaba en el hombro antes de tirarme a la pista este simplemente rió.

- buena suerte Edward! – escuche como mis amigos me alentaban, pero luego eran cubiertos por la música del parque It's my generation de simple plan.

I'm sick of all this waiting  
And people telling me what I should be  
What if I'm not so crazy  
Maybe you're the one who's wrong not me

Hook  
So whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna say  
When we're standing on top  
And do it our way  
You say we got no future  
You're living in the past  
So listen up  
That's my generation

De verdad quería ganar esto, bueno sobre todo, creo que una parte de mi se muere por presumir ante bella mis habilidades, mi desempeño y todo, para que de alguna manera se concentre solo en mi y en nadie mas que en mi.

Me deslice suavemente por los muros, mi coordinación es perfecta mis movimientos son perfectos, creo que es hora de conseguir mas puntos, salte el ocho (escalera de ocho) para dirigirme hacia la gran rampa, me siento tan seguro, que se que podre saltarla, solo debo aumentar mi velocidad en el punto alto, una vez que la salte debo concentrarme en la barandilla y será todo.

_Chorus  
Hey ho, Lets go  
It's going down tonight  
Hey ho, Lets go,  
We're gonna do it till we die  
Hey ho, Lets go  
Cause I, I, I've got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation_

-muy bien Edward!

-tu puedes!

Escuche como todos me alentaban, había una barandilla media que debía saltar antes de llegar a la gran rampa.

I don't need to say I'm sorry  
I do what everybody wants to do  
It's not so complicated  
Because I know you want the same thing too

Hook  
So whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna say  
When we're standing on top

And do it our way  
You say we got no future  
You're living in the past  
So listen up  
That's my generation

Me encontraba prácticamente volando, todo era perfecto, estaba apunto de aterrizar perfectamente cuando decidí girarme hacia mis amigos, pero mis ojos se posaron en la única persona que daba ver, sol para descubrir que Jacob estaba recogiendo uno de sus mechones poniéndolo nuevamente en su lugar, me distraje totalmente en ellos así que perdí el equilibrio y me estrelle directamente contra el suelo raspando mi brazo, la patineta se fue hacia la rampa, y como esta era curvada regreso automáticamente hacia mi, chocando en mi brazo ya mal herido.

-Auch! – chillaron todos como si fueran ellos los que recibieron el golpe, mis amigos entraron y me sacaron, Chuck intento hacérsela de gracioso.

-Edd! Goteaste amigo quedas fuera – dijo riendo mientras me sentaba en una banca cerca de la pista.

-Ja Ja - dije sarcásticamente mis amigos me observaban mientras se acercaban a mi al igual que bella.

-bueno mi turno! – grito Jacob alegre, la primera ronda la tenia ganada, pero nosotros aun teníamos chancee; este se tiro a la pista haciendo todo el recorrido que yo hice, al parecer el también tenia planeado llegar a la gran rampa, todos se acomodaron al borde de la pista para observar mejor mientras yo revisaba mi brazo, sentí a alguien junto a mi mientras alzaba lentamente la mirad, bella se veía algo pálida.

-déjame ayudarte – se veía preocupada y pálida es verdad bella se marea con la sangre.

- no es necesario – respondí, pero ella se negó a apartarse así que la deje, además me vendrían muy bien sus cuidados.

Jacob POV:

Si! Lo sabia, ya lo tenemos todo ganado! Obviamente tiene que ser así después de todo mi grupo es mejor que el de Edward, aunque en el fondo el es cool y me gustaría mucho ser su amigo! _Por que no puedo ser amigo de Edward y decirle que es muy buena onda?_ No ni hablar el y yo siempre hemos competido, y se que seguirá siendo así!; en estos momentos me encontraba saltando la gran rampa, eran unos metros mas altos que la barandilla, pero se que lo lograre, yo se que puedo; bella me debe estar viendo asombrada! Claro si soy lo mejor, espera donde esta?, la busque con la mirada hasta que finalmente la halle sentada junto a Edward tomando su mano! No!

-Jacob cuidado!

Esos gritos me distrajeron, cuando me di cuenta de la ruta estaba mal posicionado, estaba cayendo a mucha velocidad, había perdido el equilibrio totalmente, solo pude ver como mi BMX caía sobre la barandilla y yo chocaba sobre ella golpeándome el abdomen con la barra de metal, rodé hacia el piso mientras escupía algo de sangre, pronto todos estuvieron rodeándome.

-Jacob! Jacob!? – ese era Paúl.

-Llamen a una ambulancia esta botando mucha sangre – dijo Dante uno de los amigos de Edward.

-no estoy bien – dije mientras trataba de ponerme en pie, pero un fuerte punzón en el abdomen me detuvo.

-No te muevas! – Chillo Paúl mientras levantaba mi camisa y hacia un gesto de dolor – Rayos Jacob – dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa y me la daba par que me secara la sangre.

-que pasa? – dije algo preocupado.

-recuerdas mi cicatriz? – como no recordarla si la estoy viendo, esa cicatriz era enorme y dividia la mitad de su estomago, en ese momento lo capte

-Oh! Demonios yo nunca quise esa cicatriz!

Edward POV

-que sucedió? – pregunte a Alice quien corria hacia la pista.

-Jacob se callo! Y esta muy mal! – grito mientras corria con su camara en manos, que morboza es esa chica, de seguro quiere poner el video en youtube.

-Edward vamos! – dijo bella mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, no lo necesitab, pero me gustaba sentirla cerca

Vajamos rapidamente y atravezamos el enorme circulo de espectadores mientras una camilla llegaba para Jacob.

-Edward tu también deberías ir – agrego mi hermano Jasper mientras colocaban a Jacob en la camilla.

-no yo estoy bien – hubiera funcionado de no ser que Emmett es totalmente fastidioso!

-oigan por aquí mi hermano recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo y aun sigue echando sangre deben examinarlo! – chillo yo le lance una mirada furiosa mientras rose, jasper, y alice reían.

-si señor! – dijo uno de estos que se acerco a mi – por favor venga con nosotros – agrego en tono autoritario.

-no no es necesario – dije mientras observaba como anestesiaban a Jacob quien aun tenia sangre en todo el pecho.

-Que sucedió!? – grito bella desde atrás quien se habría paso, una vez que sus ojos se posaron en la sangre y el aspecto de Jacob se desmayo, genial ahora somos tres.

-Manuel trae una camilla para ella – grito uno de los paramédicos, mientras la llevaban dentro de la ambulancia, se desmayo al sentir la sangre de Jacob y lo volverá a hacer si tiene que ir a su lado -.-

-Tu no te salvas eddie! – chillo mi hermano mientras me cargo de la misma manera que hizo con Alice la vez pasada y prácticamente me lanzo dentro de la ambulancia.

-muy bien quédense quietos por favor – dijo uno de los paramédicos mientras cerraba la puerta, yo sabia que cuando lleguemos a la clínica seria el momento indicado para hablar con bella.

* * *

**bueno espero que les halla gustado! xD lamento haber demorado tanto pero estuve muy atareada esta semana muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones la pase muy bien de verdad gracias xD y no se preocupen que en el siguiente capt bella y edward hablaran xD**

**espero sus reviews! besos las quiero mucho!**

**con respecto a los boxers de los cpt anteriores xD bueno en verdad si los venden xD tengo un amigo que bueno es bien joda y aparab molestando a todas con sus bosers en clases! xD**


	11. Xx

**Uaz chikas se q e estado desapareciad un buen tiempo y tal parece q voy a seguir asi :s mañana me operan y necesito estar en reposo pero les prometo q apenas me recupere actualizare para ustedes! besos**

**bye**


End file.
